Misjudged Fates
by Getti
Summary: An angel fallen from Heaven, a son of Satan banished to Earth and another training to kill in Hell. In the middle of the war between Hell and Heaven, can love bloom? 1x2 3x4 13x5 OLD, OLD FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Misjudged fates**

By Forgetfull Would have just one 'l' but someone already had that name and my tired, undernurished, grey brain couldn't come up with anything else. It also couldn't come up with a good title for this story, so it'll have to stay like that now.

Summary: An angel fallen from heaven; A son of Satan banished to Earth and another training to kill in Hell. In the middle of a war between Hell and Heaven, can love bloom? 1x2 3x4 5x? (don't count on that one, can't think of who to put there.)

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read, I'm not forcing you to so I don't want to hear if you hated this. Maybe some Lemon later, but that's not a definate. I do however, want to hear comments and even flames, as long as they arn't 'this story is crap', cause that just doesn't help at all. I will gladly accept constructive criticism with open arms though, so please reveiw. Don't think there'll be any Relena bashing, since I don't plan on her being in this fic, but if she is there probably won't be.

Disclaimer: Come on people, would I own Gundam Wing? I would be a whole lot richer if I did I'm sure. And, like many people, I would have made Duo join in with killing Relena instead of stopping Heero. Heh heh...Evil Grin.

**Misjudged fates**

Quatre walked through the forest, tiny streams of sunlight suddenly illuminating his shoulders and then just as quickly dying away once more. Birds sang around him, and the whole place had an overwhelming smell of earth. He admired the beauty, the colour and detail of everything around him, and then the memory of why he was there came flooding back to him. He hadn't been able to kill.

_.:Flashback:._

_Quatre flinched as his father growled at him._

_"You are hopeless! You showed me up in front of everyone! Why? Do you hate your own Father that much?" Anger welled up inside him, pushing aside tears he screamed back._

_" Yes I hate you! You have no regard for any living thing!"_

_" It was a mouse!"_

_" It would have been no different had it been a demon, or an angel or even a human! You just don't care do you? Just kill everything that gets in the way right?" Quatre remembered the mouse. The way his father's friends had teased it, letting it run along the table almost to freedom, and then dragging it back by its tail. They had killed it just as mercilessly, each one amused by its death._

_" No, I don't care. I'm the Overlord of Death for hell's sake! I am death, I have to be death and it is my nature to kill!" Satan was angry. His usual level head had been forgotten, only rage filled his mind._

_" Then we must not be related! I must not be your son!"_

_" I have no son by your name. Go then! From tomorrow's dawn you are banished from hell. Heaven will not accept you, as if they ever would, son of the devil! You are condemmed to Earth, damned to rot there forever more!" And with that he stormed out of the room. His blue cloak flapping behind him, Quatre was left standing alone. _

_.:End Flashback:._

Quatre had never been able to kill. Nor to harm anything, it had shamed his Father terribly, and that night had been the final straw. He sighed. He had always been that way, as a young child growing up in Hell he had been teased by the other demons and by his brother, Heero. Heero could always kill. It seemed to be in his blood. _Unlike me _Quatre thought bitterly. The stench of car fumes had caught up with him, and the main road was in sight. He would have to hitch-hike to the nearest settlment. It was a good job he'd kept up with what the mortals invented and how they progressed, otherwise he may have been in even more trouble than he already was. A car began to slow down and Quatre tensed. Here was the ride to his new life.

Back in the forest:

A loud crashing was heard. Leaves and twigs came tumbling down in a flurry of movement, mixed with drops of crimson blood and shining white feathers. When the dust finally settled, it revealed a scene of complete destruction. And right in the middle of the chaos, there was a winged figure clothed in muddied white robes and with long chestnut hair that pooled around him, in the same way his blood did.

Wufei grumbled as he smashed leaves and brambles aside with a stick he'd picked up. Of all the demons in hell, he'd been the unlucky one that'd been picked to investigate a rumour. A rumour! He was a high ranking demon that could be out fighting the war between Heaven and Hell but no, he was up in the shit-hole called Earth checking out a rumour. He snorted, assuming it wasn't true. How clumsy would an angel have to be to fall from Heaven? That would be one of the stupidest things he'd ever heard, but like I said, he knew it wasn't true. He'd walk around the area for a bit, just to make sure there was nothing there, and then go back to tell Satan the whole thing was bullshit.

He smashed aside another large bush, and gasped as a torrent of sticks and feathers rained down on him. Cursing he tore them off him, only to notice the feathers were completely white, and streaked with blood.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He stopped and looked ahead. Right there in front of him was an angel. Wings spread out at strange angles, and blood seaping into the earth around it. It looked pretty dead. He went over and poked it with the stick, then jumped back as it emitted a loud groan. Once he was sure it wasn't going to grab him and slit his throat, he went back to it. _At least if it's half dead it'll be easier to get back to Satan._ The demons would have a show tonight, any angel that fell, either to Earth or Hell, would be publicly executed in whatever foul manner Satan thought up. Personally, Wufei never enjoyed watching something die. He thought it was stupid to torment something, easier to just kill it so it doesn't bother you again. It was this thought that had probably kept him alive so long.

He bent down and checked how injured the angel was. he didn't want to carry it all the way back to Hell only to find it dead when he got there. That would be a waste of his effort and time, things he didn't care to waste. Cautiously he picked it up and held it wedding-style. It didn't stir, so he began the journey back to Hell.

Hell:

Heero toyed with a small stone he'd found on the floor. He was all alone, since his Father was 'out', Quatre had been banished and Wufei was gone on some errand. He would do some sword practice but all available Demons were off fighting the war between Angels and Demons. So right then he was thoroughly bored. He walked down the corridoor from his room, deciding to have something to eat. All around him were paintings of stern me in dark suits, each one wearing the style of clothing that was fashionable at the time they had been alive. There were togas, breeches and even smart 20th century businessmen suits. He didn't know who any of them were. Finally coming to the end of the corridoor he rounded a corner. There seemed to be no difference, it could have almost been the same corridoor. The same depressingly blue walls, the same evil-looking pictures in the same black frames. Heero knew all the corridoors in Hell's castle were like this, most of the rooms also. He came to the kitchens. They were carved directly out of the stone under the palace, and were always unwelcoming and cold. He opened the fridge. Some mortal conviniences had been brought into the realm of the dead, they did not let such things go to waste on ungrateful humans, who were out of the world just as soon as they were in it. Though gazing into the fridge, Heero couldn't help but wonder if it was doing its job. For everything inside looked unedible, suddenly he lost any appetite he once posessed, and decided to instead go to the main hall. His Father would be back soon.

He opened the ornately carved, black doors to the main hall. It too was cold, dark, blue and miserable. So much for the fires of Hell. He sat thinking, he couldn't help but miss Quatre, they had grown up together after all. Just as he was about to leave, the doors burst open to reveal Wufei and some bedraggled figure. Wufei walked calmly up to him and dropped the figure on the floor carelessly. Just then Heero noticed the white wings splayed out underneath it, and the white robes it wore. It was and angel, the first one he'd ever seen.

"What, what is that?" It looked nothing like he'd imagined one to, his father told tales of huge beasts with blood-stained wings and a crazed look in their eyes. This young boy was not one of those.

" It's an angel. Don't go to close, it may wake up. Where is your Father?" Heero stood for a moment gazing silently at the winged boy, and then answered.

" He went out, I don't know where." Wufei made a noise of dissaproval.

" What am I supposed to do with this thing then?" Heero realised then that the angel would be publicly slaughtered, in front of thousands of jeering Demons. this creature, so beautiful, so delicate, would be destroyed. Something inside him wouldn't allow that.

" Father...Asked me to, to take it out and kill it. My first real kill." Heero tried to look like he wanted to kill the unconcious beauty at his feet, he smiled. The smile seemed to seal Wufei's decision. In fact, Wufei didn't care what happened to it, so long as he didn't have to deal with it. So he handed the broken figure to Heero. _Let the child taste death, _He thought, _He will have to, to become the next Satan, Overlord of Death._

Once Wufei had left, Heero knelt down by the angel. The brown hair it had fell past its waist and was matted and filled with leaves. He picked it up and took it to his room. He layed it on his bed, gritting his teeth at every sudden move he made, knowing it would cause pain. Even though the angel was far to out of it to feel anything. Checking its pulse, he found it easily. He hoped it would make it through the night.

Earth:

Quatre had taken the car ride. It was with a couple who had been very polite and kept asking where his parents were. He thanked Satan for looking so young still, even though he was fifteen. He had found himself in Stratford, England. Birthplace of some famous mortal playwrite called Shakespeare. He walked down a street, having to argue over space with tourists, most of whom were Japanese. He was thankful it was Sunday, at least no-one would ask him why he was out of school. He was finally spat out of the crowd, right into a statue of a jester that seemed to mock him. He glared at it, thinking mortal artwork very crude, and walked away from it into another road. He found himself on uncobbled streets, so the cobbles were probably only on the other street for the benifit of the tourists. Good, tourists meant hotels, and he needed lodging.

He walked around the town for hours, and though he got many admiring looks from girls and even some from boys, he ended up by the river with exactly nowhere to stay. Back to the drawing board then. He sat next to a giant silver and stone fountain, that had two long-necked swans at the top of it, the water spraying out above their heads. The engraving on it declared it had been opened by the Queen, but he moved on toward the river. He ended up sitting down on a bench, defeated. The river was infront of him, still as a long silver ribbon, only a few white rowing boats sat bobbing on its surface. He was pretty much stuck where he was, and this was going to be as good a place to spend the night as any. _This is going to be a long night._

.:End of Chapter 1:.

AN: Well, my first chapter. There you go, like it much? I can assure you this won't be a story that goes on forever. And I won't take years to update, like some people's I've read. They're amazing fics, but they hardly ever update (once in a blue moon) and they have, like, 52 chapters. They're great but does anyone spend that much time on the computer? (oh, if only. My perfect world-computer with internet access that I could use whenever, free anime (doesn't everyone want that?), and books. I know that sounds stupid, but books are brilliant. Couldn't live without 'em.) Anyhoo, please reveiw. I need evidence that people are reading (and enjoying!) This story or I'll lose all confidence in it and will pull it out. Please reveiw? Pulls puppy-dog eyes.


	2. chapter 2

**Misjudged Fates**

By Forgetfull. Would have only one 'L' but someone already had that spelling and I couldn't think of another name.

Summary: An angel fallen from heaven; A son of Satan banished to Earth and another training to kill in Hell. In the middle of a war between Hell and Heaven, can love bloom? 1x2 3x4 5x? (don't count on that one, can't think of who to put there.)

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read, I'm not forcing you to so I don't want to hear if you hated this. Maybe some Lemon later, but that's not a definate. I do however, want to hear comments and even flames, as long as they arn't 'this story is crap', cause that just doesn't help at all. I will gladly accept constructive criticism with open arms though, so please reveiw. Don't think there'll be any Relena bashing, since I don't plan on her being in this fic. And OOCness!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Gundam Wing. So please don't sue. Or if you do you can have my very small collection of American currency. It's all I've got, and that's only 'cause I can't spend it over here.

* * *

**Misjudged Fates**

Duo woke up, and tried to get up into a sitting position. He found this wasn't the best thing to do when his head began throbbing and he let himself fall back into the pillow.

Pillow?

He turned to see he was in a room. It was completely dark and he was on a huge four-poster bed. It had dark purple and black drapes hanging loosly across it, and the pillow was about as big as his torso. Looking round the room he saw the curtains which stretched from ceiling to floor, but didn't seem to be holding back any light. It must have still been dark outside. One more thing was in the room. Something that could have been a dressing table and stool, but which had now been transformed into a desk. And sat at the makshift desk sleeping, was the most handsome, mysterious and imposing boy he had ever seen. He immidiately scolded himself for such thoughts. He got up, slowly this time, and studied the boy. He must have found him when he fell. Duo groaned when he realised he had actually fallen, what kind of idiot would do something like that? Him obviously.

The groan woke Heero, and he turned to see the Angel sat up on the bed.

" Are you feeling better?" Heero asked. The noise startled Duo, who had been thinking of a way to get back to Heaven, even though he knew there wasn't one.

" Um, yeah. I'm kinda' confused though. Where am I exactly?" Heero wondered if he should tell him. For it was obviously a 'him', the deep voice proved that.

" Hell." There was a long silence before Duo responded.

" Oh." _Shit._ It was bad enough that he had fallen from Heaven, but to have become trapped in Hell? As far as he'd heard no-one had ever come out of Hell alive. And even if he did escape, and found a way back up to Heaven, would they let him back in? Of course not. They would think him some spy or assassin. Oh well, he probably wouldn't get out alive anyway, there was no way up. He had to face it, he was screwed.

" It's alright." Heero reassured, noting the terrified expression on the Angel's face. " I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"Thanks." Duo replied weakly. " And you are...?" Heero looked at the floor for a moment, reluctant to speak his title.

" Heero, Prince of Hell and the Underworld. Heir to the throne." Once again their conversation gave way to silence. This was not going well. "Um, you want a shower or something?" He offered, taking in the winged boy's muddied rags and matted hair. Duo looked down at himself, and blushed.

"..." He obviously wanted one, but what was wrong?

" I won't come in. And I won't let anyone else in either." Duo gave him a look of and-I-beleive-you-why?" Look, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already." It seemed a plausible explanation, so Duo nodded and Heero pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. His en-suit, of course.

Duo went into the bathroom and cautiously stripped, keeping an eye out for any sign of ambush. Finding none, he switched on the mortal machine. They didn't have many in Heaven, unlike Hell, but he could see how it worked easily enough. He jumped when the little jets of water sprayed from the shower cap, but soon stood under them finding them pleasently warm. He washed his hair gratefully, and preened his blood-encrusted wings. Once they were clean he put them back behind him and, like all Angels', they disappeared. Getting out he wrapped a towl around his waist and examined the extent of his injuries. As far as he could see they were all cuts and bruises, and although they were painful, they weren't threatening. Lastly, he brushed his hair. Wincing now and then at a stubborn knot, he finally got it silky. He turned to put his robes back on and realised they were a mess. Ripped to shreds they left nothing to the imagination, they wouldn't be worth wearing. He thought about asking Heero for some, but then he was a prisoner here. Since when did prisoners get clothes? Still it was worth a shot.

He opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Heero?" There was no answer, but Duo saw something on the bed. Gripping the towel tightly he went over to it. It was a note from Heero and some clothes. Black, but still clothes. Duo pulled them on. The trousers were tight fitting around the thighs, but not to bad. The shirt was silk, and was open down to the mid-chest. It had no buttons, but black lace criss-crossed across the opening. There was also a pair of black, zip up boots. They'd do, they'd have to. He picked up the note.

_My Father, Satan, has come home. You probably know of him. I should be back soon, and I'll bring you some food. There are clothes on the bed, I don't have any that will fit you, so they're all I can give you for now. I advise you to stay in the room. If anyone else in the palace finds you they will most probably kill you, or put you up for execution. Please stay safe._

_Heero_

Duo's stomach suddenly let out a huge growl. He hoped Heero would be back soon with that food.

Earth-The night before:

Quatre had slept lightly on the bench for a while. It was a far cry from his bed at the palace, but it had provided enough. He probably would have slept there all night had he not been woken by a loud voice. He had looked up to see a figure running towards him, it was tall, obviously athletic and...Had wings.

" Duo! I..."_ Damn. Mortal again, but I swore I felt an immortal spirit here._ " I'm sorry, I better go."

" No wait!" Quatre called out. He could see a sea green eye under a side fringe of hair that covered the other one. He could also sense the immortal spirit...and the wings were a dead givaway. " Why are you on Earth? Shouldn't you be fighting the war against Hell right now?" The Angel stopped completely, almost to the point where he stopped breathing.

" How do you know about that?" He whispered, worried someone would overhear.

" I'm not a mortal. You didn't honestly think I was did you? I'm sure you sensed me." Quatre was worried. There was and Angel on Earth, one which had obviously got a right to be down there. It hadn't tried to attack him, which most Angels would do automaticly. There must be something wrong. " Has something happened?"

The Angel stood for a moment, seeming to consider wether or not to tell him.

" I've...lost someone." He said.

" Lost..? Oh, an Angel. The one who fell?" Again the boy looked surprised.

" Yes. I shouldn't be telling you this. You, your not an angel...Oh god I really screwed up." He began to back away, and Quatre stood up.

" Please, I can help you." The Angel thought about it, watching Quatre for any sign of a double-cross. Eventually he nodded.

" You havn't seen him have you?"

" No."

" Oh." Quatre sat down on the bench and yawned, placing a hand delicatly over his mouth. Just because he was in exile didn't mean he had to let his manners go to pot.

" I'm sorry. Perhaps I could help you search?" Anything was better than wandering around this boring tourist-town.

" Yes. That would help me greatly. My name is Trowa."

Hell:

Heero came back into his room to see the Angel sitting by the window. The curtains had been opened, probably by the Angel, and he stared gloomily out of them.

" Are you alright?" The Angel jumped but calmed down again when he saw it was Heero. There seemed to already be some form of trust between them.

" There's no sunlight here, is there?" The Angel asked. Heero walked over to the window and looked out on the familiar veiw. The garden, vast and full of trees, was lit by flickering blue lamps. Each one a little peice of art, covered in faces of Greek, Egyption and Roman gods. Similar but plainer ones lined all the streets.

" No. Just the lamps." the Angel looked sad, deprived even. " What's your name?" Heero asked. The Angel looked at him for a moment.

" Duo. Prince of nothing and heir to just about as much. I run, I hide, but I never lie." He grinned. " What about that food, then?"

Heero opened the bag he was holding and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread, packaged of course. He put it on the table and then brought out some cheese, ham and sliced turkey.

" I didn't know what you'd like so I got everything there, but I hope you like fizzy drinks because that's all I could find." Duo took one look at the food and the grin widened.

" It's great!" With that he ripped open the turkey and put it into the bread. Because everything was already sliced and ready to prepare he did it in a ridiculously small amout of time. Like three seconds.

Heero didn't eat anything, declining politely anything offered to him. He would be able to eat later with his father.

" Listen Duo, we need a way to keep you hidden. You can't stay in my room the whole time, and the portals to Earth are heavily guarded. I've been thinking and I've come up with something. The best way to keep something hidden is to hide it in plain sight." Duo wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

" I hope you're not suggesting that I walk outside and put my wings up. For some reason I don't think they would welcome me with open arms." Heero gave him a death glare." Alright, alright what's your plan?"

" My Father always tells me I do to much. He says we pay the servants far more than they're worth because I don't use them."

" And...?"

" I suggest you pose as my personal manservant." Heero said proudly. " No-one would give you a second glance." Duo just blinked at him glumly.

" What do I have to do?"

Earth:

Trowa had ended up taking Quatre to his apartment. Technically it wasn't his, it was rented out by Heaven on a fake name. Trowa told him that Heaven had places all over the world, in case they ended up seiging Hell, and just to keep and eye on things. Quatre was sitting on an old battered arm chair watching the boy in front of him as he laid out maps on the table. Once all the maps were out, Trowa came and flopped onto the sofa next to him.

" He fell around this area." Trowa punched at the area on the map marked 'Warwickshire' with his finger." It's not a very big area, but it's taken me this long to narrow it down to this. If he isn't here in Stratford I'll still have to search Luddington, Evesham, possibly even Birmingham if they got the co-ordinates wrong. I fear he won't be wort saving by the time I find him." Trowa looked at the floor.

" Hmm." Quatre studied the maps." Well, we could search this area here tomorrow. It's just on the outskirts of town so we shouldn't be bothered by anyobody. I looked at the newspapers and there was no mention of an Angel. And trust me, if mortals found an Angel it would be all over the media within the next hour. So he's probably not fallen in a populated area or in the town." Trowa nodded. It made sense.

" Okay, tomorrow we search these fields. I hope you're right."

Hell:

Duo followed Heero down the cold corridoor with his head bowed. His hands were clasped behind his back and he wore a manacle on his right wrist that had a chain going from it to the belt on his trousers-all signs that he was a slave to the palace.

" Are you sure no-one will realise? I really don't think we're gonna' get away with this." Duo said nervously.

" You'll be safer with me than if you sat alone in my room. People go in there to clean, you'd be found instantly." Heero replied, not so reasurringly. Suddenly the corridoor came to an end as they rounded a corner. Duo almost bumped into Heero as he stopped in front of a door.

" We will, however, be found if you do silly things like that. Watch where you're going and don't look anyone in the eye, remember, you're lower class than them. They can have you executed for so much as moving." With that he pushed open the door to reveal a huge hall.

It was decorated with long, flowing sashes of silk in every colour of the rainbow. Tapestries adorned the walls and long, oak tables spread from wall to wall. Every one covered with the most delicious looking foods. Fruits, cakes, meats and fish, you name it, it was there. And there were six tables of it! Women scantilly dressed in indian-type clothing walked around with drinks and little cakes of sweet-mince, they also hung over men like expensive cloaks. There was smoke coming from the blazing fire and millions of cigars, smoked by large men who sat on equally large, fluffed-up cushions. Duo just managed a gasp when Heero yanked on the chain that hung heavilly by his side.

" Keep up." He hissed, and walked into the laughing, chatting, dancing crowd. Needless to say Duo was going to have a hard time that evening, and he definately didn't think he would pull it off.

* * *

A/N: Tadaa! Chapter 2, someone asked for it to be up in the next three days, but I can't remember when I posted no. 1 so...

I hope I managed it, but if I didn't then I apologise. Anywhoo, what's gonna' happen in the fancy hall? And how miffed will Trowa and Quatre be when they realise Duo isn't even on Earth, let alone in Warwickshire? Read chapter 3 to find out! (God that sounded like a really cheesy advert for mouth wash or something...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Misjudged Fates**

By Forgetfull. Would have only one 'L' but someone already had that spelling and I couldn't think of another name. My poor, overworked, grey brain...

Summary: An angel fallen from heaven; A son of Satan banished to Earth and another training to kill in Hell. In the middle of a war between Hell and Heaven, can love bloom? 1x2 3x4 5x?

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like that then don't read, I'm not forcing you to so I don't want to hear if you hated this. Maybe some Lemon later, but that's not a definate. I do however, want to hear comments and even flames, as long as they arn't 'this story is crap', cause that just doesn't help at all. I will gladly accept constructive criticism with open arms though, so please reveiw. Don't think there'll be any Relena bashing, since I don't plan on her being in this fic. And OOCness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't hope to, never will do, probably screw it up if I did.

* * *

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 3 Woo hu! I never thought I'd get this far so quick!

Hell:

Duo was hungry, tired and...

Completely, out-of-his-mind bored.

Who'd have thought the habitants of Hell could be so unactive? He was stood behind Heero's chair, as was costom of slaves. He'd been there throughout the whole evening, listening to them talk about him being a slave, the war in Heaven, and plans for the future. Heero had been right, no-one gave him a second glance...until his stomach let out a rather large growl. He was still being teased about it half an hour later. He couldn't help it. All this beautiful food in front of him being gobbled up by fat, rich demons while he just stood there, mouth watering at all the amazing smells.

" I should go now father. It's getting late." Heero said flatly, looking up at a granfather clock that looked completely out of place in a room fashioned after an Indian tent.

" Alright Heero, but remember what I told you. Have no pity towards your slave. It'll only land you in trouble." Duo looked at the man with all the hatred he could muster. This man had no pity towards anything, let alone slaves. He'd killed millions of Angels, thousands of his own people, only God knew how many mortals and many more besides. He even treated his own flesh and blood like dirt. Duo hated him.

" Goodnight." Heero stood up and plunged into the crowd, Duo stumbled after him. Suddenly Heero stopped and turned to Duo. " I'm going in there. I'll be out in a minute and you're to wait by the door until I do, understand?" Duo nodded silently, it was all part of the act. Heero turned once more into a door mark 'Men'. So Hell did have public facilities then-A/N: hopefully not as crappy as some of ours here on Earth, eh? Wink wink- Duo lent against the wall outside.

He looked around the room from his new veiw. There weren't as many people there, just a few clustered around tables. So the space by the toilets wasn't a hot spot then. There were a pair of dodgy demons, both surrounded by about five bodyguards, obviously 'negotiationg' some new business. There were five more lounging on cushions, women surrounding them and everyone holding a glass of something alcaholic. Duo couldn't stomach the stuff, it never tasted good either, he didn't understand why everyone drank it.

His eyes finally settled on three men in a corner. They were having a quiet discussion, and the alcaholic beverages on the table hadn't been touched. There was one short one, who had very little hair and was sweating too much. There was another. The only thing Duo could think about him, was how the guy could be so ugly with just one head...

The final man was completely different. He wasn't mortal, but looked completely human in any other way. In fact, he had an aura around him that Duo swore could've belonged to an Angel. His clothes looked expensive, his hair and face were well kept, and he had manners where most other Demons had none. There was no doubt he was a man of a high ranking upper-class. Duo wondered who he was.

Suddenly, the men all up and went, leaving behind the clean table still bearing the untouched drinks. He watched the large, ugly man disappear into the crowd. The other two had completely vanished.

" Hi!" Duo snapped his head around to see a boy of about thirteen peering at him.

" Um, hi?" The boy beamed at him, the long blond fringe he had falling into his eyes. He was stripped down to his waist, where a pair of old trousers were held up by the same same chain belt as Duo, the links following up to join to the manacle on the boy's right wrist. He was a slave.

" Who's your master?" The boy asked cheerfully, leaning against the wall beside Duo.

" Yuy Heero. You?" Duo was cautious, what if this was a test from someone who suspected something wrong?

" Mine's Arai Mariko. Horrible man, only work for him 'cause I have to. And I don't get paid either! Do you?" The boy looked up at him expectantly, and Duo noticed how blue his eyes were, how frail his frame and how he was shivering. This boy's master, Mariko, obviously didn't care for his slaves.

" No. I was bought." Heero had told him just what to say if anyone questioned him, but had said he'd have to improvise if there was anything he didn't know. The boy's grin widened.

" Same. What's your name? I'm Shoichi."

" Duo." Suddenly Shoichi's eyes widened and his grin faltered. He stood ridgid and Duo turned around to see the human-looking man waltzing towards them, his eyes showing anger.

" Shoichi." He said darkly, coming to tower over the small boy who seemed togrow weaker under his shadow. Not even a sound was uttered by the cowering slave beneath him, but Duo could tell he was terrified. He wondered what the man did to his slave to make the blond react so badly.

" Go, have the door open for me when I leave." Soichi jumped into action, practically hurling himself at the door. The man turned to Duo, and looked at him with disdain. " So, master Heero has a pretty little slave now. There are those that would kill for a position such as that, I'd watch my back at all times if that were me." He spoke as though thinking to himself, but Duo knew it was a warning. Wether it was for his benifit or if it was a subtle threat Duo couldn't tell, but he vowed to himself he would take the words seriously. The man stood and studied him for a while and then turned as if his time had been wasted. Like he'd travelled a long way to see a view of a landscape, only to find it burned once he got there.

The door next to him opened, and he fealt the breath he'd been unconciously holding rush out of him as Heero appeared.

" Alright?" Heero asked, noting the almost distressed look on the Angel's face. Duo nodded his head and followed his 'master' out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter. But writer's block hit me fast and hard, and I honestly can't get past it. Plus, guess what everyone? I got a brace. Fun. Unless you've had a fixed one you'll never know how painful and inconvinient they are. But enough of me whining, the next chapter will be up very shortly, I am enjoying writing this but I'm working on some hand-written ideas that also take up my time. It takes longer to write stuff out, and I don't think my muses like working on paper. No ideas come when I'm not on the computer, you know? Anyway, please reveiw, it's always great to hear from you all. Some of them have made me consider the plot of the story and now I think I've changed it for the better. So keep 'em coming, they're all good. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Misjudged Fates**

By Forgetfull.

Warning: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

AN: Most of the next chapters will be set in Hell, but there will be some more of Quatre and Trowa soon.

**Misjudged Fates**

Hell:

A/N: Very appropriatly there is a major thunderstorm going on outside my house right now. You'll see why it's appropriate in this next chapter, but I had the idea a few days ago, when we had another thunderstorm. I guess it's God's way of telling me this will be a good chapter, or perhaps England just has really crappy weather. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Duo and Heero got back to Heero's room with seeing a soul. The whole place seemed deserted. Right then, they were both stood next to Heero's bed, Duo struggling with the thing on his wrist.

" How the hell do you get these damn things off?" He yelled. Heero, stifling laughter, held a finger to his lips.

" Quiet, you'll wake the whole palace. Let me do it for you, it's designed so slaves can't remove them." Duo held out his arm grumpily, other hand on hip, for Heero to work miracles on. Heero fitted a five-pointed star that he wore on a string of leather round his neck, into an indent of the same shape on the silver band. It clicked, and immidiatly sprung open. Duo rubbed his wrist gratefully.

" I hope you've got some food, after making me stand there like that while all those greedy pigs ate around me." Duo grumbled.

" You're as much of a pig as they are, Duo." Heero said, smiling a little. /He looks so much better when he smiles./ Duo thought, cradling his arm to his chest. Heero turned with his back to his visitor, and Duo took the chance to stick his tongue out at him.

Heero turned and saw the Angel. /He looks cute like that. What the hell? I must be more tired than I thought, thinking _he_ was _cute_./

" I saw that." He said gruffly, noticing the little shiney, pink thing zip back into Duo's mouth. Suddenly there was a sharp rapping at the door. "Duo, go into the bathroom. Have a bath or something." Duo obayed silently, suprisingly, and Heero went to the door. When he opened it, it revealed a blue-skinned, female demon pushing a wheelie-tray. He ushered her in and then back out again, making sure not even the slightest thing was out of place in case they were caught. He didn't wait for Duo, just went straight to bed. If he was as long as he had been last time Heero could be waiting for up to an hour. He guessed all that hair needed a long time to wash.

Duo eventually opened the bathroom door to see a large tray, like a room service thing you see in movies, even to the point where it had the domed plate on top.

" Wow, you didn't have to go to this much trouble Heero..." Just then, he noticed Heero's still form lying on his bed. He was on his back and had one arm draped across his stomach and one hanging over the side of the bed. He looked peaceful.

" Thanks Heero." Duo whispered, and lifted the silver dome from the plate.

The next day:

Morning didn't wake Heero, but he'd often wondered what it would be like to be woken by the sun on his back. That morning however, warmth did spread all along his spine. He rolled over to find it's source, and came face to face with a sleeping Angel. Literally. He realised the warmth on his back had been Duo's arms, which were now resting on his chest, making it pleasantly warm while his back grew cold.

He got up quickly, not wanting to be so close to the boy, fearing what it made his heart do. Fearing the flutter even the slightest touch from Duo could cause. What was happening to him?

He wandered to the bathroom and showered, letting his worries run away with the water down the drain. He came out in his towel and was greeted by an over-cheerful smile.

" Morning Master!" Duo joked. "You really didn't have to get me all that food last night." Heero almost dropped his towel in shock, but (thankfully) managed to hold onto it.

" Hn." Heero honestly wasn't a morning person. He got dressed slowly, all the while consious of the other figure in the room who seemed a lot more curious after spending a little time there. He was poking through all the papers on Heero's dresser/desk, and then was sudenly gazing out of the window.

" You can't keep still can you?" Heero said coldly. Duo blushed and sat down heavily on the window seat. He was already dressed in the clothes Heero had provided, and he mentally noted he was going to have to by the boy some more or he'd be suffocated in them. They were already to tight as it was.

" Well you can't expect me to sit still, confined in this little room. Only allowed out when you go to dinner." Duo retorted. Heero considered the idea he had, should he? Could he risk it?

" I...Come on. I'll show you around. But you'll have to put that thing back on." He said, nodding towards the manacle that sat, unwanted on the dresser. Duo groaned, but remained still as Heero clasped the thing back around his wrist.

They walked out from the palace after a long treck through hundreds of corridoors one after the other, to find themselves in simmilar surroundings. The blue continued outside, but was made more cheerful by the torches and lamps burning brightly every few paces. The trees were twisted, as if caught in some intricate dance, held in their position for eternity. Dark shades of midnight blue crept up on them, while shadows cast by the lamps danced on every wall.

" This, it's beautiful." Duo muttered. Heero turned to study him, he'd always thought the garden beautiful aswell, quiet and secluded. It was full of benches and small alcoves formed out of plants which you could sit under, unnoticed unless someone was looking for you deliberatly. He'd often sat watching others go about the garden. Gardeners, servants, others just out for a stroll.

" It is. This, I think, is my favourite place in all the world. Not even Heaven could rival it, not to me."

Duo followed Heero as he suddenly veered off into a side path. He'd never seen so many trees, of course they had them in Heaven, but most things were made of marshmallow cloud and sparkling, sickening gold. Plus he lived in a major city, most of which was covered by buildings. Buildings that towered high like mortal skyscrapers, and others that had intricate arcitechture. Not many open spaces were left. Heero stopped in front of an ivy-hung wall. The swirling plant with its bright green leaves twisted, falling like a living waterfall down the wall.

" What are you doing?" Duo whispered. He had no idea why he was whispering, he just didn't want to break the spell that hung over the garden with speach. Heero didn't answer anyway, just pulled aside the ivy and walked through. When Heero pulled it back Duo could see a stone bench and trees hung with shining objects. He hurried through himself.

Inside was a den, a magical treasure trove. Candles and mirrors dangled from trees, along with little bits of glass that swirled when the wind blew. And the trees themselves had swirls and spirals carved into the bark, deep gashes in the twisting wood. Heero sat down on the bench, pushing some fallen leaves aside with his foot, off the white garden tiles.

" This is amazing. It...it's like something from a fairytale." Duo said, gazing awe-struck around the alcove. He knocked a flower with his hand and watched the dew on it slide down the stem that curled around the tree trunk. With the tree trunk, like all the others, being the same width as his arm it almost looked as if it were wearing a bracelet.

" I made it with my brother, he did most of it. It was just a place to escape father." Heero could remember how Quatre had found the slabs, and had cut all the trees to make a hole. Heero had dragged a bench from the main garden, and brought the candles in jam jars to stop the wind exstinguishing them. Quatre and he had then collected little things, and sat for hours carving the trees, talking together. He missed him then.

" Can I meet your brother?" Duo asked.

" He's in exile." Heero answered bluntly.

" Oh."

" Banished to Earth after father lost his temper again. Quatre could never agree with father on anything, he was the only one that could make father lose his cool." Heero explained, playing with a leaf. He seemed hunched up and Duo couldn't help but realise that the two had been close. An uncomfortable silence fell over the space like a dark cloud, and Duo began to fiddle with the criss-crossing lace on his shirt, silence made him nervous.

" You've pulled it out." Duo looked up, Heero was close to him.

" W-what?"

" You've pulled out the lace. Here." Heero pushed aside Duo's pale fingers and began to re-tie the lace, his face set in concentration. Duo could feel every part of Heero that touched him, their thighs brushing against eachother, the fingers expertly sweeping across his chest and Heero's breath that would fall on the part that hadn't yet been re-covered. Heero finished and began to pull back but Duo grabbed his wrist, staring into his eyes.

They sat there, locked in eachothers gaze until Heero stood up. Duo's hand dropped from Heero's wrist and landed uslessly by his side. The moment was broken.

" You need some more clothes." Heero said emptilly, walking off through the ivy. Duo rushed to his side.

" Where are we going?"

" We can get you some at the market. Would you like to go?" Duo looked down at the clothes he was wearing, they were going to be uncomfortably tight soon. He nodded, plastering a grin on his face but inside feeling rejected. Something was going on between them, and he thought he knew what it was. /Had to be with the most unlikely, dangerous, unloving person I could find though. Duo, you are so damn dumb sometimes./ He mentally slapped himself, this was going to be hard.

ooOOoo

The carriage sped alond the dusty track, and Duo once again flicked back the curtain from across the window.

" Would you stop playing with that?" Heero asked crossly.

" I'm sorry it's just I've never seen anything like this! It vaguely rsembles Medieval Earth, but it's all completely different at the same time." Duo's eyes shone with excitment and curiosity. It was almost catching.

The carriage stopped and Duo jumped out. He saw a crush of people, buying, selling, some simply trying not to get squashed. Stalls took up any spare space and the market had a much warmer feel to it than the palace. The lamps and torches didn't have the blue shades, instead they let off a comforting orange glow. He shut the door and went round the other side to help Heero out, playing the part of a perfect servant. Heero stepped down gracefully onto the dirt track.

" It's this way to the clothing stalls." Heero said, plunging into the pulsing crowd. Duo understood by then that Heero was good at blending in with crowds, and so dived right in after him. He didn't want to get lost in such a big, busy place.

He thought he'd done it, gone and gotten himself lost, when he spotted him at a stall. He went and stood behind his master, and Heero turned to him.

" Follow me." Once more Duo was dragged through the crowds, until Heero stopped and began fiddling with the nuisance-of-a-balball on Duo's wrist.

" What the...?"

" I can't talk to you properly if you're my slave." He slid the star into place and the manacle slid over Duo's hand and onto the floor. Heero pocketed the thing as Duo complained.

" I really hate that thing."

" I can imagine." Heero replied icilly. He hadn't been warm towards Duo since the incident in the garden, he couldn't trust himself to be. The carriage ride had been torture, still he didn't want to go down that road. But he couldn't bear the look of hurt that filled Duo's eyes evry time he tried to say something spiteful.

" What sort of clothes do you want then?" He decided to let fate sort itself out, he wasn't going to stand in its way." I saw a stall over there that some nice things."

" No!" Duo exclaimed." They were all grey and blue. I don't think I've seen anyone in Hell who doesn't wear grey or blue except you, and you always wear black. I want something bright, not something that makes me look like something from a mortal horror movie." Duo honestly hadn't seen any other colours except in the main hall. And worn by Shoichi, if he remembered Shoichi had been in red and brown. Heero sighed.

" Fine. We'll start at the end and work our way upwards." And so they did. The first stall was all finery, gold and silver thread with pearls and the like. The next two had only blue and the third only sold capes and coats. Heero bought a cape in case they needed another disguise for Duo.

They were coming to a promising stall when they were blinded by a bright white light.

" What was that?" Duo said, jumping out of his skin and gripping Heero's arm like a lifeline.

" An Earth portal's been opened. I wonder what the aftershock will be this time? We should find shelter before it comes." Heero suggested logically, while Duo looked up at him with wide eyes.

" Aftershock?" Duo said unhappilly.

" Aftershock. Come on." Heero, Duo still clinging to his arm, began to search for some form of safe shelter.

They didn't find one quick enough.

It whooshed in as a wind first, instantly extinguishing the torches and plunging everything into complete darkness. Heero pulled them both through the blackness, but every shop and cafe was either closed or full of shoppers eager to get indoors. Clothes and papers whirled around their feet as they searched until the next stage came. Rain.

To begin with it was only a tiny patter, but soon became a torrant. If Heero didn't know better he would have thought the Earth had split open and the sea was gushing in. He heard urgent shouts as other stragglers searched desperately for a hiding place. The people down in the underworld hardly ever had rain, let alone floods. A thought struck him as he felt Duo shaking beside him. The hibitants of Hell at least knew what expect, Duo had lived his whole life above the weather. /He must be terrified./ Heero thought.

Finally, the icing on the cake arrived. A huge fork of lightening stabbed at the sky, its flourescent glow bathing everything in a screaming white. A second later it was followed by a clap of thunder that made Duo cry out in alarm.

Giving up on decent shelter, Heero pulled Duo into an alley where the angel collapsed into his arms sobbing. Gingerly Heero placed his arms around the boy's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting position, and then pulled him into a full embrace. He couldn't bear to see Duo so scared, and so held held him, through the storm.

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as much when you read it. Please keep your comments coming, I will read every single one enthusiasticly, like I keep saying, reveiws are the best things since sliced bread. So DON'T FORGET! Thanks a lot!

Forgetful (l)


	5. Chapter 5

**Misjudged Fates**

By Forgetfull. Would have only one 'L' but someone already had that spelling and I couldn't think of another name.

Warning: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Gundam Wing. But if I do I'll be very happy when someone tells me. ( Not any time soon then...)

AN: Most of the next chapters will be set in Hell, but there will be some more of Quatre and Trowa soon.

* * *

Hell:

The storm lasted all night, Heero realised when he woke. He found himself soaking wet, in a very soggy alley with Duo curled up in his arms. He shook him awake and watched the Angel rub his eyes sleepily.

" It's time to get up now. I think we'd better get out of here before Father realises I never returned." Heero said, the sharp sound of his voice slicing cleanly through Duo's dream-lined sleep.

" Mmm...Alright. Huh, where are we?" Duo sat up, taking in his surroundings, and the memory came flooding back like the previous night's rain.

" In an alley in the gypsy market. Come on." Heero hauled Duo up and together they walked through the remains of the market. Chaos met their eyes wherever they looked. Stalls tipped over and half submerged in murky water. Produce and clothing littered the floor.

The carriage, when they reached it, had been deserted. The horses, by work of a miracle, where still there, even though the driver had ran off without them.

" The driver's gone." Duo pointed out.

" Then I'll have to drive." Heero replied, climbing up into the drivers seat.

" Can you?"

" I know enough. Hell's a very boring place for a child, so I busied myself learning how to swordfight, fix mechanical things and how to drive. I never thought I would put my learning to use though." Heero said, unknotting the reigns. Duo climbed aboard cautiously, and gave a yelp when the carriage suddenly bolted forward with a flick of the reigns, throwing him backwards onto the hard seat.

" Ouch! I'd like warning next time please." Duo complained, rubbing his backside grumpilly. The horses settled to a comfortable trot and Heero apologised.

" You should be quicker next time though."

" Next time?" Duo liked the idea of there being a next time. Although blubbing like baby in front of Heero was embarassing, he had enjoyed the feeling of safety and warmth when he'd been in Heero's arms.

" Yes, next time. You still don't have any clothes." Duo realised he was, indeed, still in the black outfit belonging to Heero. Heero watched the road intently, and so Duo settled down in his seat for the long ride.

(...H-H...)

When they reached the palace Duo was complaining as he clipped the evil manacle back onto his wrist. Heero pulled the carriage up beside the stables, where two stable boys rushed out to tend to the horses.

" Let's get back to my room, perhaps we'll be lucky and no-one will have noticed my absense." Heero said, peering out from behind the stables." Come on." They hurried through the gardens and under a few big, white marquees. After the third Duo began to wonder what the big tents were doing in the garden.

" Heero, what are those tents for?"

" Oh, I don't know. Perhaps Father is having another garden party." As he said 'garden' they rounded the corner and on 'Party' they both realised the mistake they'd made.

Hundreds of servants rushed about, a few richer, nobler people walked around with clipboards and papers. And everywhere tables, chairs, tents and torches were being put up.

" Oh! How could I have forgotten?" Heero muttered as his father pushed his way through the hurrying people.

" Heero! I've been wondering about you. You know we wouldn't usually start preporations for the Festival of Death without you, but no-one seemed to be able to locate you this morning." Duo fell into his slave posture, as he had been at the dinner. Heero put on a slight, fake smile. The Festival of Death had always been his favourite time of year, and this year he would still have someone to share it with. Even though Quatre was gone.

" I'm sorry, we went for a walk around the garden to look for places best for the marquees." Duo almost winced at how easily the lies slid off Heero's tongue, knowing they were all to protect him. He couldn't imagine lying to his father.

" Good, good. Right well, I'd like you to sort out the decorations for me. I know you like doing them, and I just don't have time so they're all yours." Satan said. He was tall, and wore a blue and silver outfit. He had greying, unruly hair that fell about his face and Duo didn't think him to look the bastard Heero made him out to be.

" Thank you. I'll get right on it." Satan walked off and Heero turned to Duo."Let's do this then." He said, storming off. Any trace of a good mood in Heero that morning had just been erased.

(...H-H...)

Heero had worked for hours on the damn decorations by then, and was thoroughly sick of skeletons and brightly coloured streamers. Nothing seemed to brighten the place up, not even extra lamps.

" Nothing works! It still looks like everything got painted over with black and grey." Heero mumbled grumpilly.

" The lamp shades." Duo suggested.

" What?"

" Take off the lampshades, that'll make everything orange at least, instead of black." Heero stood for a moment, considering.

" That's a good idea. I'll try it." Within a few minutes the whole area was bathed in a soft, flickering orange glow. The balloons and tables were set out, and ribbons tied on every availiable space. The serving hatches for drinks and food were there aswell, it was going to be a very eventful evening.

" Heero, what exactly is the Festival of Death?" Duo asked.

" Oh, it's just where we say thanks for everything we've got down here and blessings on the New Season (like our new year.). One great big party to honour the new harvest, the dead and whatever it was that made us all."

"You don't beleive God made you?" Duo asked, shocked.

" Son of Satan you're talking to here." Heero replied sarcastically. " I'm just the most likely person to beleive God made the world." Duo blushed, it really was a silly idea.

" Sorry. When is this festival?" He said, chaging the subject.

" Tonight. So hurry up because we need to get ready for it ourselves." Heero said, busying himself with some balloons that had managed to escape their knotted position around a champagne bottle.

When they finally finished, Heero led Duo back to the bedroom and began to get dressed. He would wear a loose, black cotton shirt with black jeans. Mortals had good clothing ideas too, shame Hell was so behind. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the sharp facial features, the unruly chocolate bangs and the deathly black outfit. Duo was right, he did wear to much black.

" Duo, are you done?" He called. Duo's head suddenly popped around the doorframe.

" I don't think I have anything _to_ 'do'. Except brush my hair, which I've done so, yeah." He smiled sheepishly and then let his mouth drop open." You look...great."

" Mmm, thanks. So do you." Heero replied.

" Bullshit." They both laughed, and Heero threw open the draw on his table.

" We've both got to wear something red. It's a custom. A/N: Thanks for pointing out the spelling error. ;-) I've got a jacket but," He pulled out a shining red ribbon." There it is, you'll have to do with this." He walked over and turned Duo around, and began tying the ribbon around the bottom of his plait. At least he wouldn't look to out of place.

" Thanks. Are we all set then?"

" Yes. Lets go."

They left the room and five minutes later they were outside. All around there were Demons, Valkyries and nobles, drinking, talking and dancing to the Flamenco music. Devil-sprites flitted through the sillouhetted trees and the live band were surrounded by them, little human-like creatures with tails and wings. The idea of the devil with his horns and forked tail probably origionated from them, for they were just like chibi versions of him. Of course we all know the real Satan looked nothing like that and would probably fry us if we said he did, heh heh...

" Do you want a drink?" Heero asked.

" Yes, please." Heero swiped a couple of little red coloured glasses from a tray, one of many being carried round by serving girls. They were filled to spilling-point with a clear liquid that smelt awful. Duo wrinkled his nose in disgust." That smells..._wrong_."

" Yeah, it tastes pretty bad too, but it makes life seem a whole lot better. It also makes you really drunk, really quick, so don't drink a lot." Heero warned.

" I don't think I want to drink any, let alone a lot." Heero smirked and downed his in one go, like a mortal shot.

" See, it won't kill you. Have one glass now and I wont make you drink any more all evening." Duo looked doubtful, but knowing already how strong-willed Heero was, he reached out for the glass.

" 3." He began the count down.

" 2." Heero urged.

" 1!" He threw his head back and let the sour liquid make its way, burning, down his throat. He began to cough and, laughing, Heero patted him on the back.

" You'll get used to it, don't worry." Heero promised. " Can you dance?"

" I love to dance!" It began slow, but then the strumming of the guitar became more urgent. Drums joined and mirraccas, (1) the singer's voice rang out over the dancing crowd. Duo shook his hips and waved his arms, melting in with the other dancers who were getting more and more insanely happy as the night progressed.

Heero was whirled round to dance being passed through the crowd, everyone exchanging partners along with toffees and more of the vile yet addictive drink. Carnival music was stomping and hooting and merry shouts erupted all around whenever a new batch of Caipirinha (2, the yucky drink) was served up. Fairy lights blinked above the crowds and people in fancy dress mingled with the crowd, people on stilts and in stupid costumes. They made the crowd hoot more. Heero found Duo just as the song began to come to an end, but instead of playing something new, the band stopped and Satan took his place on the stage. The cheers died down, and when there was enough quiet to speak, he spoke.

" People of the underworld, it is almost midnight. The mortal time that marks the middle of our celbrations. I ask you to join me in the counting down to New season! 10...9...8..." The crowd began the chant, the huge clock in the middle of the tents ticked in unison.

It let out its first mournful chime and a deafening cheer went around the crowd, a roar of pure joy. And within that roar, Duo suddenly felt his lips smothered by someone elses, someone else that could only be Heero. He savoured the sweetness of Heero's lips before the two of them pulled apart, and before Heero could speak Duo returned the favour, neither caring who could see them.

* * *

(1) I have no idea how to spell mirraccas, so don't yell at me. It wasn't in my crappy, useless lil' dictionary. And my computer has no spell check so...

(2) Caipirinha is actually a Brazillian drink, and since I kinda based this on the Brazillian festival, the 'Rio De Jenaro Carnival', it just went. I've never been to that carnival, but I've been to one in spain and it rocked. Just thought Hell would have something in the form of a holiday.

I wrote this whilst listening to the 'Gypsy Kings', the songs Volare, Bambeleo, Djobi Djobi and Vamos A Bailar. Just thought you might like to know. Check them out for the sort of music that would have been playing at the Festival of Death.

Hope you liked this chapter, I know, not enough 1x2 but I'm really no good at writing soppy stuff. Maybe one of you will voulenteer to help me out? If you want to email me, I could use the help. Anyway, have a good life everyone!

* * *

The New Shinigami Hikaru: So glad you like my story so much! It's people like you that keep me writing, so keep reveiwing if you want more!

Serenity Maxwell: Don't worry, the result will be hilarious. I'll make sure of it!

Camillian: It's great you like that I broke away from the stereotypes. I was just getting bored with the same thing over and over, so I swapped it all round.

El Terrible Fizzy: Sorry, there wasn't be much of Q and T in this chapter, but they're in here somewhere so hold on. By the way, love your fics. Untitled is great!

Hikaru: Yup, I'm crappy at soppy stuff, but I'll try just for you. Keep reading! And I'm updating these fast for you Darlin' so you'd better be reading them!

YukiNoHana1: Thanks, glad you like my fic! I think it's cute too...He he.

LadyDragonWolfKnight: Thanks for all your reveiws, you must have reveiwed, like, every chapter! This _is_ gonna be fun, it's fun to make them all squirm! (laughs evilly...)

Sofi: Don't mention Nathan! You just ruined my day. But yeah, I really don't understand how he can be that repulsive with just one head! It goes unsaid. And I am NOT a drama queen. (sticks toungue out). Just because you feel no pain...And I will try to make chapters longer. Happy you want to read more.

Felix The Pirate: Yay! Another fan. You people rock ;-). Anyway, yeah, I pride myself on updating fast. 'Cept I've got an Angelic Layer fic that I updated for the first time in seven months recently, people weren't to pleased that I took so long...

ms trick: Glad you like it! (again) Hey, why don't you be my beta? Send me your email and I'll get on it! (sweetie, I love that. I'm gonna call you that from now on. Bye sweetie!)

Next chapter up soon!

Forgetful (l)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!** Well I have no idea how I'm going to write this next chapter. As I have declared many a time I can't write sappy, soppy romantic slush. I find it far to difficult, and I often end up having anything romantic interrupted by something, well...not romantic. So don't blame me if this sucks. I got no emails offering help with the fluff, so I'll just have to wing it. No pun intended...

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Get real peeps, I don't own anything let alone a whole anime series! And if I was making money from this, there'd already be 20 chapters, not 6.

Oh, and YAY! I finally got round to doing Quatre and Trowa. Enjoy!

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 6

Earth:

Quatre pulled himself upright into a sitting position. He looked once more around the little room, known to him for now as home, like he did every morning. A week and two days had passed since he first met the mysterious Angel in the riverside-park, and he was content with his life, he just didn't know how long it would last. Throwing off the sheets he got dressed, and then went into the living room and kitchen area.

" Trowa? Would you like me to make breakfast?" He looked over the room quickly, but found no trace of the celestial being. He checked the bedroom and the bathroom to, but it was clear Trowa wasn't in the appartment. Eventually, Quatre gave up and decided to make breakfast anyway. Trowa was probably out getting more food, they had a very limited supply since Trowa had mentioned he hadn't planned to come to Earth. It was obvious to Quatre that the boy cared for the missing Angel, like a sort of big brother, but Trowa only had a sister. He wondered exactly who it was they were searching for, and was almost jealous.

He began humming as he made toast, he would make breakfast in case Trowa wanted some when he got back.

Another Place in Stratford:

Trowa hurried through the crowd, detecting an immortal aura up ahead. He pushed through the streaming people, getting evil glares and shouts of 'hay' as he shoved pedestrians aside. There it was, the demon he'd sensed. It was hastilly entering a building, looked chinese if he had to pinpiont a mortal location, and wore traditional dress. There was his lead, Hell had something to do with Duo's disappearance.

He realised it would probably be a fatal mistake to go charging in after the demon, possibly bringing mortals into the situation aswell. Heaven had allowed him to come to Earth for only a set amount of time, and on the solomn promise that he would not involve any mortals. He would go home and tell Quatre. Perhaps this demon was an aquaintence of his, maybe Quatre could get answers out of him. He started for the block of apartments where he 'lived', he had no idea how to ask Quatre. He couldn't ask the boy straight out, he'd already helped more than enough. Or could he? Quatre had willingly and enthusiasticly helped him so far, together they'd searched areas of town. They'd piled through hundreds of files in case Duo had become a pupil at a local school or got a job somewhere, driven for hours through countryside searching for anything amiss. Though nothing had come from it, it had given them a good base for a long-lasting friendship. If he asked, would the friendship buckle or would it hold enough to help him? The apartments towered in front of him, rising up from the baking concrete pavement that made everything shimmer in the summer heat. Now or never.

He climbed the stairs, taking his time, and when he opened the door to number 13 (What? Heaven can be superstitious too.) a beautiful smell wafted out. Eggs, bacon and sausages. Yum. (This is making me hungry...)

" Quatre?"

" Oh, hi Trowa! I made breakfast, glad you made it back in time." Quatre came over and gently steered him toward the table, where Trowa sat down and Quatre placed the plate in front of him. Quatre placed himself delicately on the seat opposite and picked up his knife and fork.

" Did you find out anything useful? I saw you'd gone shopping last night, the fridge is full, so I came to the conclusion you'd found something." Trowa chewed on his sausage for a moment. When he'd finished he told Quatre about the demon he'd seen, and about how it must be staying in the town.

" So I think I'm onto something, if it's nothing to do with Duo then it could at least be something Heaven needs to know. Perhaps Hell is now positioning demons on Earth." Quatre nodded.

" I heard Father mentioning something like that."

" Father?" Trowa asked. Quatre mentally made an oops noise, he'd have to tell.

" My Father, Satan." Trowa looked at him in awe for a few moments, and then carried on as though he wasn't sitting in the room with his potential death. That was the beauty of Trowa, Quatre found, he would react just how you needed him to in any situation.

" I see. Do you...know of this demon?" Trowa asked, hesitant to ask any more questions in case he got any more unwelcome answers. He'd just started to like Quatre, and didn't want anything else to pressure him into breaking things off with the blond.

" There are many Chinese demons in Hell, but yes. I do think I know who this one is. His name is Wufei, and I have known him since my childhood." There he had it, everything he'd need to know about the demon was sitting right in front of him. He hated using Quatre, but every day counted in finding Duo. And he wasn't far off from finding him.

Hell:

Duo woke as Heero turned over. The demon's arms had wrapped themselves around his middle, and his own arms were stuck fast around Heero. He remembered the previous night. Feroscious kissing and dancing far to close, it had continued long into the early hours of morning and when the Festival finally came to a close they'd fallen into bed together, savouring the warmth of the body near to them.

He lent forward and pressed his lips to Heero's slightly parted ones. He almost felt the boy smile when suddenly the arms around him tightened and he was pulled right up to his koi. His koi. The words felt so right as they bounced around the sun-filled corners of his mind.

" Morning." Heero's gruff voice sang out when the kiss ended.

" Good morning Heero. Surprised to find me in your bed?" Duo asked playfully.

" Yes. I thought it was just a pleasant dream." Heero's eyes finally opened and cobalt blue met lilac. (Little thing here, I'd say Duo's eyes were blue. But everyone here on fanfic says lilac, so since I read fanfics before I saw the series and since I've never seen endless waltz, I'll just go with lilac.)

Heero yanked the bed covers up over their heads and unwound his arms from Duo's waist. Duo groaned at the sudden loss of warmth but the groan soon turned to laughter as Heero began to mercilessly tickle him. " Although the dream may have been pleasant however, I never said I would allow you into my bed. This is your punishment." Fits of giggles rang out throughout the room until Duo choked out that he couldn't breath.

" Heero...I'm...Suffocating!" Duo laughed. Heero stopped and Duo collapsed exhausted into his arms. " I think I'm in love." Duo said contentedly, smiling in the arms of his new lover.

" You'd better be, or last night would have been a waste of time." Duo stared gobsmacked at Heero for a moment, before jumping onto him and declaring he was far to solemn.

" You're so practical! Like a machine. I only know one way that could make you more human."

" What's that then?" Duo lent in and gave Heero a soul-renching kiss, and then pulled away. It was Heero's turn to be gobsmacked.

" That way sounds great." He said, pulling Duo down for another kiss, but Duo wouldn't let him.

" I meant breakfast." He teased, pecking Heero's nose and then jumping briskly out of the bed. Heero pretended to frown at Duo's teasing, but inwardly all he could do was grin.

Earth:

The morning went swiftly as Quatre told Trowa all about Wufei. About his skills with the sword, about his fighting strategies, about his appearance and tricks.

" He uses magic, He's one of the few people who do. He's very good at it too, we need to watch out for it." Quatre explained.

" 'We'? I'm sorry Quatre but I'm going to ensure your safety by making you stay here." Trowa replied unexpectedly.

" What?"

" I want you to stay here." Quatre thought it over. Trowa knew well enough that he could fight if he needed to, as a son of Hell he had to. Wufei would never hurt him at any cost, he would be able to distract Wufei if anything went wrong. If anything he would be an asset to the mission.

" But why? I'd be no trouble and I can fight. Anyway, without me there you'll be destroyed, I know you will! I have to come Trowa."

" I'm not letting you."

" But..."

" No. Stay here. Goodbye Quatre." With that Trowa left the room. He picked up his sword and his gun, neither would kill the demon but should injure him sufficiantly. He clipped the scabbard to his belt and went out into the hallway in silence. There was no other noise but his breathing as he went into the stairwell.

He had to do it. He had to leave Quatre there, he didn't want to be responsible if he got harmed. Hell, he didn't want him to get harmed full stop. He would do whatever it took to make sure the blond stayed safe, even if it meant his own life. He didn't know why these new ideas appealed to him, but they were there, and could not be ignored.

He waited outside the building he'd seen the demon enter. For hours he stood outside, getting strange looks from people who noticed how long he'd stayed in the same position. He could have be thought a statue. Finally, he saw the revolving doors spin for the last time, and Wufei stepped out. The demon walked briskly down the steps and when he reached the bottom Trowa began to follow him.

" I have a gun." He said, pressing the cold steel to the demon's back. He was sure this was the one, he fitted Quatre's description and had the aura." Don't make a fuss or I'll shoot. Let's get away from the mortals and settle things elsewhere." He pushed forward and Wufei obediently complyed with his demands. If only Trowa had paid attention, he would have realised it was to obediently. As it was his mind was still on the little blond.

0o

Quatre watched Trowa and knew something wasn't right. Trowa wasn't in the right frame of mind to take on someone as skilled as Wufei, he hadn't even noticed Quatre as he followed him. He guessed that Trowa would definately need his help if things continued to follow the course they were on.

Suddenly Wufei appeared, walking with graceful ease down the steps toward Trowa. He knew Wufei could sense Trowa, he knew he was there. He knew exactly what was going on, he probably even knew it was Quatre stood where he was. Trowa made contact, without hearing them Quatre guessed the conversation easilly, they were off. Trowa led Wufei to the edge of the town. To the very outskirts where a run-down fence seperated a building site from weedy undergrowth, that in turn gave way to straggly looking trees. They climbed the fence, Quatre hid behind a burnt out car and noticed a sign that read 'cattle market'. It was obviously a deserted plot of land. Once the two were over the fence and out of sight, Quatre picked his way through the rubble and climbed the fence with ease. He heard the clash of swords and began to hurry. He couldn't let Trowa die, he couldn't!

Trees sped by, muffled greens and yellows and browns as Quatre ran toward the noise. He couldn't see them, they kept moving. Every time he saw one he couldn't see the other and then the one he saw would disappear.

Out of nowhere they were in front of him. Trowa tripped but managed to parry a blow from Wufei, who attacked with his Katana in a blurr of shining steel. Quatre watched horrified as Trowa was prevented from getting up, let alone getting his stance back, all he could do was weakly block the onslaught of flying metal. Trowa's wings had come out some time during the duel, and lay spread out beneath him. He was beautiful, in a terrifying way, as he was about to die.

Quatre wasn't going to let him die.

Trowa's sword was smashed from his grip, and went sliding off into the trees. Wufei took a step towards him, then another. The face of Trowa's oncoming doom. Quatre picked up the sword, he would kill Wufei, he didn't want to, but he'd have to to save Trowa. He stalked Wufei through the trees, and as the boy in front of him was about to strike the final blow he attacked.

" Wufei don't!" He brought the sword down, but Wufei responded amazingly fast. He swirled round and the sword clattered to the floor, the Katana whistled through the air towards Quatre's bare throat. Trowa screamed.

" Quatre! No!"

He he he, how evil am I, leaving you there? I hope this makes up for all the time you had to wait for T and Q to come back. Like the sap? I got there in the end I guess. This next part is just a kick-up-the-butt for a few people. LadyDragonWolfKnight, Serenity Maxwell, El Terrible Fizzy and ms trick all have to update soon or I will personally remove your livers with a spoon. I'm not sure if that's possible, and it'll take me some time to get to America but I will. SO UPDATE!

Anyway, thanks for all the great feedback, couldn't write this without all you great reveiwers! Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Forgetful.

P.S. I doubt I will remove your livers, since that would prevent you from writing more chapters, but the general threat of me and my insanity still stands. So get on with it sweeties!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Um, heh heh...Yeah. What I mean to say is that I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. It wasn't all my fault! Honest. Y'see, my internet wouldn't work for ages and so I actually emailed everyone I know from a friend's house telling them that I might never talk to them again. That's how dire the situation was! And then I was struck by the ever-feared writers block. Evil thing, it really had it in for me. And I also have to apologise for spelling mistakes in the 5th chapter. I used to know how to spell Rio De Janeiro, I swear. And yeah, I get it, it's a FESTIVAL. Okay I'll remember that. Thanks for pointing it out. Really sorry...Oh, and the Caipirinha in my fic was slightly stronger than it is in the real world, it was just meant to be that Hell named it after the Brazillian version. I should make these things more clear...

**Disclaimer:** See every chapter written before this one. I'm bored of writing them now, there's only so many funny things you can put in a disclaimer. Warnings in the chapters before too.

* * *

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 7 By Forgetful (l)

The blade slid smooth and true through the air at Quatre's exposed throat.

" Quatre! No!"

Quatre didn't flinch and the blade stopped to rest lightly against his neck. Wufei looked at him, confused.

" Master Quatre...?" His sentence was drowned out as Trowa tackled him to the ground. Wufei was strong, but fury pushed Trowa onward and eventually Wufei stopped thrashing and lay still.

" We are going to have a talk when we get back Quatre." Trowa said coldly, through laboured breathing. He picked the unconcious Demon up (You didn't think I'd kill him, did you? No way, I don't have the heart. Though I might just kill off someone else...Heh heh heh) and threw him over one shoulder, then folded his wings back. They walked silently back over the abandoned land toward home.

The door to the apartment opened and Trowa dropped Wufei onto the couch. The door slammed with a bang behind him. He turned to face a very guilty looking Quatre, who seemed to be finding his shoes very interesting.

" Quatre..." Quatre began to protest but Trowa held up a hand and he stopped." Firstly, I told you not to come. I trusted you to stay here, to stay safe. You will have to earn that trust back. Secondly, you were very lucky to escape how you did, unharmed. And Thirdly...Lastly..." A silence followed, in which Quatre gathered the courage to look up. He didn't know why Trowa had stopped.

When he did look up, Trowa's face was so close to Quatre's own he could feel soft, warm breath on his cheek.

" Thirdly, I'm so glad you're alright." It came out as a barely audible whisper, but Quatre heard it. His mouth opened slightly in surprise but was suddenly covered by full, warm lips.

It lasted a second. A single, blissful second in which Quatre realised this had been what he had wanted the whole time. Trowa drew back and studied Quatre's face, searching for a reaction, one which Quatre was only to happy to return in a heart-felt kiss.

Hell:

Duo sat in the window seat, swinging his legs and humming to himself. Heero had gone...somewhere. Heero had been going in and out to so many places that day he forgot quite which one his lover was in. Presumably he'd be back soon. He'd never left Duo for more than half an hour before then, and he didn't suppose the young God of Death was going to start then. He walked over to the mirror/desk. It was covered in photos and notes. Most of which were of Heero and two others. The blond one he assumed to be Heero's brother, Quatre. But the other, the chinese boy, was a mystery to Duo. He heard the door behind him open and swirled round.

" Hey Heero, who's the chinese...Uh oh."

o.0

Heero was marched sharply down the corridoor by an armed demon, a guard. It must be something important for him to need an armed escort, and as he got closer to his Father's rooms he could feel anger eminating from them in waves. Finally the guard stopped and he was pushed roughly in through one of the doors.

His Father was sillouhetted against the blue glow outside, and only a few candles glowed pitifully around the room.

" Um, you summoned me?" Heero muttered. The shadow of his Father turned.

" I had some reports of strange happenings." His Fathers voice said darkly, coldly, nothing like the cheerful ruler who sat at lunch and danced at carnivals. Heero gulped, he just wanted this to be over and get back to Duo...

" I had reports of strange people."

" People?" Heero asked, nervously.

" Yes, people. People who don't belong in Hell. I found that person, so you have no reason to be alarmed. Only, I wouldn't call it a person. I'd call it a mindless killing machine, a tempter of fates, an Angel." Heero's breath skidded to a halt in his throat, clogging in a convinient little ball that half-choked him to death. " You never had any reason to be alarmed though, it seems. Apparently, you are above the war, above tradition, and in your own little world! Yes Heero, I found your stowaway, and you are in a pit of trouble so deep you will never get out of it!" Heero felt his mouth involounterilly open and his eyes widen. _They found him..No, NO! They couldn't!_

" Well? Say something boy! You've endangered the lives of everyone in Hell, now explain why! What do you have to say about it?" Satan had moved closer to his son, and Heero could see him clearly. His angry expression intimidating even Heero, and his glare could probably beat the Yuy Death Glare TM.

" What...What will you do...?" He stammered.

" I will have it killed, like any other intruder from the stinking heights of Heaven." Though Heero already suspected the answer, it was still a blow to the face and he almost reeled back from the shock.

" No! Please, you can't. He was brought down here by Wufei, he didn't come to kill anyone..." Heero was interrupted by his father.

" I know. I sent Wufei to find it." Satan said, demonicly. Heero just looked at his father in shock. _He'd deliberately searched for Duo...To kill him? There was no threat._

" But, but that's disgusting. You just looked for an excuse to kill him? You knew he'd fallen and hunted him like an animal! You don't care about the safety of your people, so why? Duo isn't a threat, so why do you want to hurt him?" An evil grin spread across Satan's face, making him look every part like the Phsycotic Death God he was known to be.

" Because I have to keep up an image. I have to have something to keep this war going! Why would my people fight if there was no threat? And so I create one. Attack little earth-bound Angel bases, saying they were preparing to attack Hell, and so the Angels do attack and my people fight back. God and his pacifism don't exist. No, my brother and his Angels want to fight, and I will defeat them and prove once and for all that I am better. Hell is better!" He laughed like a maniac, and Heero pressed himself up against the wall, realising his Father was insane. And powerful. Black wings ripped from the God's back, shining like blood in the flickering candle light.

" Don't you see Son? Together, we will make the Mortals bow to us! We will destroy any halo covered, harp holding freaks that get in our way!" Heero gritted his teeth and shouted back over the noise that had suddenly filled the room.

" No! You and your ideas are wrong, sick! I am not going to help you begin needless masacres!" The noise stopped and Heero found himself shouting into a deathly-quiet room. His Father's face was contorted in rage.

" You...That pansy of a brother of yours has put ideas into your head!" Heero's mouth once again fell open. He was going to pin it all on Quatre.

" No, he began to show me the truth." Heero's eyes narrowed into slits." I am going to leave here, I'm going to leave all of Hell, and I'm taking Duo with me. Not even the whole armies of Heaven and Hell combined could stop me, because I love him and there is nothing for me here any more." There was a strange, unnatural silence before Heero was flung against the wall along with any object that wasn't nailed to the floor. He was battered by books and candles, and narrowly missed being killed by a flying chair. He sank to the floor, his ears being bombarded by sounds of screams and pleas of the Dead.

Finally, nothing else hit the wall, and the noise seemed to stop for good. All the candles had been extinguished and though he strained his eyes, Heero couldn't see a thing. Until blue flames shot up just in front of him. His father, simply a black shadow surrounded by flame, bent down so their faces were level.

" You will be punished for your insolence." A flaming hand reached out and slapped him hard across his face, he felt the tingling sting of the slap, and also his burning flesh from the ice-cold flames. He was going to be punished, he would be beaten, he might be thrown into a dungeon for decades without food. It didn't matter. Heero was immortal, but Duo...

Duo was going to die.

* * *

o.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.O ooooh, what a cliffie. I mentioned earlier that I might kill someone, well now you have a couple of leads on who that someone might be. But just a little motto, Don't judge a Book by Its Cover. Heh heh, I bet your brains are frying with all the possibilities. As my friend Tina says, the possibilities are endless. I guess you want the next chapter soon? Well I shall try not to dissapoint. I'll get it up ASAP, providing my internet doesn't go on the blink again. Anyway, than for sticking with this fic so long, I love you all! But I ESPECIALLY love reveiwers, so press the little button below. Pleasee? Thank you! Oh and all flames will be used to fry Relena and toast my marshmallows. Guess what the marshmallows are called? Wufflecakes! Get it, Wufei-Wuffles...? Never mind...

Forgetful (l)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well, here it is. I'm hoping you won't mind this chapter, you'll see why I said that once you've read it. But again, all is not as it seems.

_/insert text here/_ Thoughts.

_insert text here_ sounds that are difficult to represent with words. Or maybe that's just my small mind...

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 8 By Forgetful (l)

Hell:

Heero was indeed punished. He'd been thrown in a dungeon cell, but not to rot for eternity, it was simply a place for him to be kept from escaping. He'd spent three days already just sitting, only to be allowed out for that slimey freak known as Arai to strip him down to his undergarments and whip him until his back looked like it had been through a paper shredder. But that wasn't to bad, pain he could live with. The real punishment was at night when he heard wretched sobs echo mournfully through the numerous, winding dungeon tunnels. They would come every night and he would lie awake, unable to sleep. Just like he was now.

Duo's back was growing damp against the cold wall behind him. His black clothes were gone. Replaced by the tattered robes he'd first arrived in. His hair was sliding slowly but surely from his plait and he was hungry, thirsty and tired. And so he cried. He hated Hell, he hated Satan and he hated God for letting the whole situation happen in the first place. He was fine in Hell with Heero, it was almost pleasent with the soft, flickering lights, the strange carnivals and his strong body beside Duo's own.

He heard his own cursed wails as they bounced down the dark corridoors, but why should he care? There was no-one to hear him, even Heero hadn't come to his rescue. His eyes finally forced themselves shut as the first bell was rung, signalling that the working day had begun.

As the bell that Heero had learnt to despise rang, the latch on his door was drawn back with a screech, and Arai walked in.

" Ready for you punishment, Dark Prince?" He asked, peircing eyes flickering over Heero's form. Heero looked up from his position on the bench. From there he could just see out of the window to the market, but his daydreams were once again going to be interupted by his Father's 'punishment'.

He was led into a room with monotone walls. Completely monotone, their blank grey, mouldy cement really rubbing in exactly what a situation he was in. His clothes were removed, probably more to humiliate him than for practicallity, and his wrists were bound in chains. The chains held him up by his arms, their stretching up to the ceiling, silver links clanking every time he moved. His trained ears locked on to the sound of a case being opened. He could almost picture the whip, being taken out almost religiously in all it's grotesque glory. He picked out the whistle as it swished through the air and almost winced as it cracked on the floor, that was the test.

_SwishCrack_

He set his jaw as the first blow came, leaving a burning line down his back. And his back arched as his muscles tensed, the movement cracking the once-healing scabs and letting blood seep out.

_SwishCrack /1/_

_/2/_

_/3/_ He counted the blows in his head. The first day it had been one hundred, the second two hundred and the third three'._/4./_ He imagined this day would be four hundred, and was surprised when the whip stopped at a mere five. He opened his eyes, which he realised had been firmly shut, and attempted to turn to look behind him. His arm got in the way though, and so he was completely shocked when arms encircled his waist. _/What? Why did...What/_

" Why have you stopped? And why...?" Heero asked, glancing to the arms around his middle and inwardly cursing at how feeble and scared his voice sounded. This wasn't him, this simply wasn't Heero Yuy. When Arai did reply, it was in barely a whisper.

" I had a conversation with your Father, he was concerned about you. He beleives you have some...issues. He wanted to address the problem with your 'preferences'." One of the hands began running absently up and down his chest in way that made Heero's skin crawl. " We thought long and hard for a way to make you realise that how you are is, well, wrong. Both him and myself beleive that you wouldn't listen if we just tried to reason with you, we needed to take action." Arai slid around to Heero's front, his face so close Heero could feel his breath and his arms still rudely trespassing on his hips. " And so he decided to let you do what you wanted and work it out of your system, he said 'if he wants to be gay, I'll let him be gay', and he asked me..." His face moved closer still, and his whole body was up against Heero's own."...to help you." Heero's lips were smothered by another pair and a hand had left its station on his hip and instead travelled up his thigh, under his underwear to places best not travelled to. A feeling of pure revultion swept up and down Heero's body in waves, he had to get out, and he had to get this disgusting pervert off him!

Duo had gotten sick of being in the dank cell, feeling like an outcast and a hatred for everything. He wasn't just going to sit around waiting for his own death, they didn't honestly think he would? He studied the lock. It wasn't an easy thing to study, it was intricate and complicated and just made his head hurt looking at it. He fiddled with it for a while, using all his tricks and skills learnt from escaping from his room in Heaven, but nothing worked. Damned Hell and its expanding technology. He gave up and moved to the window, it had the typical iron bars on it, and they were well kept and showed not even the slightest _hint_ of rust. He sighed, unless the brickwork wasn't really as solid as it looked he was stuck where he was. Through the window though, he could see the market, and he busied himself watching the daily routines of people who would be glad to watch him die. Bakers and fancy people in business suits. Flourists, waitresses and even school children. For such a modern city and way of life they sure had an old, no _ancient_ treatment of prisoners. That sucked big time.

Arai was stronger than Heero had thought him. The boy had been pinned to the wall in an aparently one-sided fight, until a knee connected with a tender spot and a foot connected with a head. From then on Heero had continued to use his kicks and swipes until the bloodied figure of Arai lay unmoving on the floor. Expertly using his toes, he hooked the keys out of Arai's pocket.

Soundlessly he dropped to the floor. The chains hit the wall behind him with a heart stopping clatter, but no-one came and he lent against that same wall getting his breath back and his mind around what had just happened. _/My own Father was willing for that to happen to me.../_The disliking he'd had for his Father changed swiftly to complete, dark hate. No normal parent would kill for fun and let such...disgusting things happen to their children. Quatre had been right every time he'd said their Father was sick and twisted. He crawled over to the whip and, using the sword he'd taken from the unconcious Arai, cut it in half. That whip wouldn't be cutting up his back any more. Then he painfully put his trousers back on. He was just reaching for his shirt when he heard footsteps. He had no time, he had to find Duo and get out then and there. Now.

He slipped out of the room and, all senses alert, searched every cell silently.

Duo had no tears left to cry that night. All he felt was a deep dissapointment that he'd never got to do everything he'd wanted to. He'd never met a mortal. He'd never drank alcohol, excusing the Hellish version that wasn't exactly the same as the type he planned to try. He was yet to go to the drop off, the edge of the clouds where you could look down on Earth. Of course he'd already 'dropped off', so he concluded he may end up missing that one out. And one more thing recently added, he'd never made love to Heero. And was still waiting to hear the words, 'I love you'.

Then again, he'd substitute most of those things for a simple sandwich and some water. His stomach wasn't used to such neglect.

" Duo!" A voice hissed. His head snapped round to the door of his cell. The rectangular hole through which the guards checked on him had eyes peering through it. Piercing cerulean eyes.

" Heero! You...I didn't think you'd.." He stuttered, his brain fully processing that he might not die after all.

"Shhh, wait, I'm going to get you out." A faint rattling of keys was heard before the door swung open with a creak that made Heero wince. His wince dissapeared when he was suddenly caught in a loving embrace that half killed him. And a smile took its place when kisses were trailed along his cheek. "It's good to see you too." He muttered. Pushing the Angel off him and pulling him along by the hand. " We're leaving. I would have come to get you sooner but...I had some problems. We'll find Quatre on Earth and hide out with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us..." Heero stopped halfway and pulled Duo right up to his chest so neither would be seen from around the corner. A whistling guard walked past, his feet clanking on the damp floor. When his noises had finally faded away, Duo asked.

" Heero, where is your shirt?" Heero gave him a death glare.

" Not an apropriate question Duo." He replied, once again yanking the stumbling Angel along. Since when had there been so many guards on patrol? Suddenly, shouts were heard further down the tunnel. Either they'd found Arai or realised Duo was missing. Neither was good. " Quickly now, they're onto us!" Heero fought his way up some steep stone steps and pushed open a door into the open air. Or at least as open as it could be underground. Together they ran across the open garden to the cover of some trees.

" Heero? I've got another inappropriate question. But I have to know, I was thinking in that horrible place. There's to much time to think there, but I was thinking...Just how much I think I love you." Silence followed, and Duo continued cautiously. "Do you...?" Heero smiled softly, not an expression his face was used to, but he would always make an excepion for Duo.

" Duo, I love you too. Why would I come back to get you if I didn't?" He tilted the Angels head up and planted a kiss on his lips. "The Earth portal is over there. It's an unguarded one, as it's for royalty only and no-one is supposed to know where it is. Not even soldiers. We have to be quick, as it's in the open and unlocking it will cause a disturbance. Not as big as the storm, but certainly big enough to attract attention. Be warned. Now, are you ready?" Duo nodded his head vigorously. This was their last chance. He didn't know what would happen to Heero if they failed, but he would certainly be killed. And unpleasantly at that. Quietly, Heero counted to three. His fingers going up with each number. Duo tensed, he prepared, he ran. He ran like the wind, his hand in Heero's. The shimmer ahead indicated they'd unlocked it, in two seconds they'd be on Earth...

Something caught his wrist and he was yanked back and up off his feet. He was thrown to the floor and he turned over to see a shadow surrounded by blue flame. Only Heero's voice proved it to be real and not a dream.

" Father."

**A/N:** AHHHHHH! Muhahahahaha! I can't beleive how much I'm playing this out. This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but it did because it ended up longer than it was 'spose to. So, you likey? (Goes really red at you-know-what-part.) Did I really write that? I scare myself, ewwww, my mind is wrong. I spared details, and I didn't let it get far, but it happened and that's it, nothing can change it except my awsome authoress powers. And they won't, though I've begged. Them and my muses don't like me so they decided to make me pay by keeping it in there. Okay, well, to know whether or not they escape the evil wrath of the God of Death, you're going to have to reveiw. Because from next saturday I'm on holiday. HA HA! That means I either update this week or in three weeks. Only lots of reveiws this week. A miniscule amount of reveiws means you have to wait. Heh heh, excuse my evil laugh, my throat is sore and I sound evil when I laugh now. But that was meant to be evil! SO COWARE! Speaking of COW, my friend was rolling down a hill in a field when we were on a picnic. (I know, so retro. But picnics can be fun...) Anyway, she landed splat on a cow pat and had to borrow some clothes. Not to mention she had to walk home smelling like poo. Heh, just thought that might make you laugh a bit. Anyway, have fun till I see you next!

Siyonara! (Spealt incorrectly probably.)

Forgetful (l)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, in answer to a question I've had asked many times, SATAN is the God of Death. Duo is not, he says he is in the series. But that's just 'cause everyone he loves dies, right? Anyway, this is an AU, this is not based on Duo the pilot's life. This is Duo the Fallen Angel. He can't be the God of Death because he is an ANGEL. Have I cleared it up now? Good. I also used yet _another _word in the wrong context. Thank you UnKnown for your advice...(Sweatdrop.) On another note, there is a reason that Quatre and Trowa have been out of action lately. Yes I know, I love them as much as the next fangirl, but I can't bring in them or Wufei until chapter 10. Sorry. Okay, now, you may all very well hate me for this chapter. And I do expect flames, but give me a chance okay? Like I said before, don't judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, a fanfic by a single chapter. All will be cleared up in chapter 10, so don't dispair. And like chapter 8, you'll understand what the hell I'm on about once you've read this. This is like signing my own death contract...

See previous chapters 1-6 for disclaimer an warnings.

* * *

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 9 By Forgetful (l)

" Father."

The giant blue candle turned to face Heero. Duo could only watch wide-eyed as the flames consumed his lover, and his heart sank when he realised he couldn't move.

Heero saw the flames surround him, but didn't feel anything like heat or the biting cold when he'd been slapped by a hand coated in them. Instead it became unnaturally quiet and only a slight chill flew on the breeze. Everything outside the flames was frozen, as though he was looking at a blue-tinted painting. He decided he despised the colour blue.

" You have committed unforgivable deeds." Satans voice echoed strangely, Heero just looked at his shoes." I now don't know what to do with you. You must reform yourself, if you do that I suppose you might be brought back into respectable society. Given a second chance, so to speak. Though I do need a suitable punishment." He sighed. This Satan sounded a lot more like a Father dealing with his misbehaved son than the one that had greeted Heero the other night. The one that had him locked up and whipped and...He still wouldn't even entertain the idea of thinking about the other things. "Heero, what happened? You were doing so wonderfully. You were on your way to being a great ruler, and I didn't feel the need to worry about the state of my kingdom once I died. I just, oh I don't know." He shook his head. Heero saw the dissapointment in his eyes, and would have felt bad, only he'd done nothing wrong. He'd been wronged by the man in front of him, and now he was trying to send him on a guilt trip? That just wasn't going to happen.

" You gave permission for Arai to rape me." He stated coldly. Satan's head shot up, and there was fire in his eyes. (An expression, the blue flames hadn't caught onto his hair or anything, however funny that may have been.) But he didn't look like he regretted the action.

" No. I gave him permission to help you..."

" No! Rape and help are two very different words!" Heero screamed." You cannot compare them, they are to seperate! You, you're my Father. At least that's what I've been told you are, you raised me, you played with me, you taught me. You were still willing for that to happen? You _wanted_ and _ordered_ that to happen?" Heero felt the tears streaming down his face, but didn't care. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what had happened to the father from so many years ago that he wouldn't hesitate to admit he loved.

" Heero, you needed to learn..." Satan said sadly.

" Learn what exactly? What could I learn from an act like that?"

" At least hear me out." Satan asked firmly, looking at Heero sternly with the peircing blue eyes the two shared. Heero clenched his jaw and prepared to listen. It would have to be one hell of an excuse.

o.O

Duo's head was spinning. He hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, but he could hear well enough now, with both of the royals' voices raised. He'd heard...What had he heard? He'd heard that Heero, his Heero, had been raped? No, that couldn't be true. He was to strong, he hadn't shown anything, not even a sad expression. In fact, he'd smiled at him, told him he love him. That wasn't the act of a victim of rape. But now, now Heero was crying and screaming. He was desperately arguing for answers. He was betrayed, in this state Duo could beleive it. He starined against his restraints, whatever they were, but they were to strong. He continued anyway until there was a lull in the shouting, and suddenly fell foreward on his front. Something must have been distracting Satan a great deal for him to pull his magic back. Only now he couldn't hear what it was, the voices were back at a reasonable level, a level which Duo couldn't hear.

" Heero?" He yelled at the couple. Neither seemed to hear him, or if they did they didn't care. Heero was still crying. It broke Duo's heart, and he decided he had to get to him. Comfort him. Protect him from the evil bastard known as God of the Underworld. He reached foreward and touched the flickering fire. It was unbearably cold, so freezing it numbed his finger, he didn't think he could survive if he went into there with Heero. He was stuck.

o.O

" You can't be how you are. You need an heir. You can't love an angel, you have to rule the underworld and you have to be ready for that role. You mustn't be distracted by thoughts of an unrequieted love." Heero scowled, so far the excuse wasn't good enough." You have to keep Hell safe. It would crumble without a ruler. The angels would come in and destroy everything without mercy, they would take Hell for their own. You have to rule." Heero considered all his Father was saying. He wouldn't let the people of Hell die, if it came to that, but there was a compramise.

" Why can't I rule with Duo by my side?" In an instant all traces of the calm, reasonable Satan were gone. That ledgendary, inconvineant wind started up, whipping Heero's hair into his face. Great, it was going to be another 'just escaped death by chair' episode.

o.O

Duo saw the wind start up, the fire had a deep, bloody red burning at the bottom of the blue. Something was gravely wrong, and he had to get Heero out now. He touched the flames again, still ice cold. If not, more so. But a little temperature change wasn't going to stop Duo this time. He stuck his whole arm in and the rest of him followed. Yes, it was cold. Duo was shivering as soon as he got in. It was to cold to open his eyes, the moisture in them felt as though it would freeze over, plus it was to dark to see anything anyway. The small, well lit place Duo had see from outside was gone, replaced by a huge, cold, dark nothing. He stumbled onward, arms outstrestched, legs like lead. He had to find Heero. For Heero's sake, and for his own, since he knew he would die there if he didn't get out soon. Speaking of 'out', where was the exit in this place? Now he was lost, stuck, lonely, hopeless _and_ freezing slowly to death. Plus he was failing at a mission he'd only just begun.

" Heero?" He called through chattering teeth. No reply came. And so he struggled on, further into the freezing depths.

Suddenly, he felt warmth. It may have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he was going to try it anyway. Screw common sense, which told him logically that he was to numb to feel anything, let alone heat. He pushed with all his might, towards the source of warmth, and his fingertips connected with something soft and a lot less freezing that he was. He clung to it, pulling his body right up next to it, praying that he could escape the death-freeze slowly consuming him.

His vision was filled with light, and something wrapped around him. He heard screwed up voices, but was too disillusioned to focus and decipher what they were saying.

o.O

Heero felt something on his arm, something that clung to him like he was the only thing that could save it. He saw it was an arm, and pulled it in realising at once who it must be. Duo. The boy was freezing, and almost as soon as his eyes opened they fluttered closed again. Frost was creeping across his chest and Heero wrapped himself around the shivering Angel, hoping against everything that he could just keep Duo safe. The whole system seemed to be against him, but if he could get Duo out of it alive and preferably well, he would put up with anything, even Arai.

" It's alright Duo, I won't give up on you." He promised solemly into the hair of the head beneath him. Now he'd promised, and Heero Yuy never broke a promise.

o.O

O.o

o.O

O.o

Duo groaned. He wasn't dead at least, or he hoped he wasn't. He realised he was still in a cell. Had he dreamed the whole episode? It had been one hell of a detailed dream if he had. Okay, bad choice of expression, but his brain wasn't in the right mood to worry about insulting anyone with badly placed expressions. Who was he going to insult anyway? His liver?

He rolled over onto his side and felt a cracking, like when you move and somethings dried onto your skin and it all cracks and flakes off. Looking down he saw his whole torso was wet, and shedding bit of ice. It hadn't been a dream. So where was Heero? Why hadn't he dived through the gate and woken Duo up in Earth? He sat up, but then chose to lean against the wall. His strength wasn't exactly at its peak, and to top it off...

" ATISHOO!" Our little fallen Angel had a cold.

o.O

Heero knelt alone in the room where his Father and the big guards had dropped him. Literally, he'd practically been dragged to the room, then dropped onto the floor. That was still after they'd ripped Duo from his grasp and beaten Heero into submission. Now he was in a really high room with a balcony and window. The only way out was through a locked and magically sealed door, sealed by Satan himself, and down a thousand or so steps. Oh, and did I mention that there were demons at the bottom ready to kill him if he did manage to get out? Yes, demons and really big, three headed dogs. Yup, his Father had no imagination and so he'd based his gaurd dogs on the greek impressions of Hell and it's inhabitants. Fun.

He felt like Repunzel in her tower. Only he didn't have any rediculously long hair to get out. And he was supposed to save the Prince, not the other way around. Poor Duo, there was no way Heero could get out. And the Angel was in such a state that there was no way he could escape on his own.

O.o

Duo was hauled up roughly by both arms and dragged into another room. Inside was an old woman, and that was it. The guard just left him in a room with an old woman. One which just blinked at him from behind rimmed glasses. He played with his braid nervously, praying that they would just...let him out? Maybe they would. He didn't suppose he'd done any damage. Perhaps they were going to let him and this little old lady out into Earth.

_No way, who are you kidding? You're dead Duo. Face it._

" Well you don't seem to be to bad." The little old lady said with a rhaspy voice. Duo jumped back to his senses as she came towards him, leaning heavilly on an old walking stick. " Just shaken up and cold, eh? Well, let's see here.." She ran her hands over his shoulders and forehead.

" Um, what are you doing?" Duo asked nervously.

" Just giving you a check up Sonny." She then peered at his back.

" What's a, um, check up?" She slapped his back and cackled.

" Don't know much about this place, do you Sonny? Well, you're going to be executed, right?" She waited for him to answer with laughing eyes. She didn't seem affected in the slightest that she'd just mentioned the end of Duo's life.

" I guess so, yeah." Duo shrugged.

" Well, they want a good show don't they?" She winked, and pulled Duo's plait out. She looked at it like an owner at their dirty dog, and then slipped the ribbon off the end.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing lady? Give that back!" He ordered threateningly. The woman just laughed.

" Don't worry Boy, you'll get your ribbon back. I'm just re-doing your hair." And she did, expertly in fact. Within five minutes she'd finished and was tying the ribbon back on in a bow. " So Boy, what did you do?" Duo looked at his feet, crossed in front of him.

" I fell in love with the Prince of the Underworld." He said reluctantly.

" Oooh, which one? I love a bit of gossip. Was it the polite blond one, or the glaring bastard?" Duo grinned.

" Glaring bastard." The woman laughed again. Duo was beginning to wonder if she was mad.

" Oh, I see. You're the tamer of the wild beast are ya'? I thought there was something different about him. And I knew if it was anything, it was love. That can't be all though, surely?" Duo wieghed in his mind whether or not to tell her. Suddenly he unfurled his wings, the pearly white feathers spreading out into the room. " Ahh! Another Angel! I really don't see why they execute you folk." Duo had thought she was going to scream, run away terrified, but no. She was still the cooky old bat she'd been before." Do you know they go looking for you? If you fall, that Satan has no mercy. Don't know how his kids turned out so nice. It's almost weird how they have such high morals where their Father has none. Maybe it was having me as a Nanny." Duo shot her a look. He couldn't imagine Heero with a babysitter.

" You were their nanny?"

" Am. And I'm sure they like having me as a Grandma." She said, tapping him on the nose." Nosey! You know curiosity killed the cat, you know." She didn't seem to notice she said 'you know' twice.

" You're Heero's Grandmother?" Duo asked, Having difficulty keeping his mouth closed. His jaw just wanted to drop to the floor in astonishment.

" Quatre's too. I don't know. Sanity must have skipped a generation because their Father is a lunatic, I tell ya'. He was nice enough as a kid, but then the hormones kicked in and he was never the same..." She walked around muttering. Duo watched, slowly pulling his wings back in. " Oi! Now you stop right there. Those wings need a whole lot of attention." She scurried over and began to smooth out feathers on his left wing. Duo didn't argue. What would be the point?

" So, if you're the mother of Satan, why are you down here?" She pulled out a feather, making Duo wince with pain.

" That one was too bent. Now, oh yes. It's because I disagreed with him. You'd think my own son would listen to my advice, but no! He chucked me down here with the job of getting prisoners ready for execution. Keeps me out the way ya' see." She winked again, and yanked out a twig. " Next." Duo extended his right wing and pulled the left one in. It felt so much more comfortable without all the things caught in it. " They'll want you to have your wings out. They want a good show."

" Yes, you said earlier." She patted his wing and he pulled that one in too. There was a sharp rapping at the door.

" Time for you to go. It was nice meeting you Boy, shame I'll never see you again. You're a nice young man." The guard came in and forced Duo to his feet. The woman gave a happy little wave and shuffled back to doing whatever she'd been doing before Duo arrived. And Duo, well, he was going to his execution wasn't he?

o.O

Heero was marched down the stairs. He was tired, grumpy, worried and no closer to helping Duo. In fact, you could say he was 'washed up'.

" Left." His escort ordered, no emotion in his voice. Heero glared at his head, but said nothing and complied with the orders. They ended up in the city square, where a massive crowd had gathered. His Father came over to him and hugged him. Needless to say, Heero did not hug back.

" Hello son. Today is the last day of your punishment. After this, you can go back to being you, to living in your room and going to parties. Isn't it wonderful?" Heero ignored his Father, instead he wracked his brain as to what this punishment could be. It had to be something very big and very striking, or his Father wouldn't beleive it would work first time. He was led to a chair and sat down in it heavilly. His Father sat beside him. Suddenly, fireworks went off and music started. Dancers came out on the stage and began to twirl. He was going to party Heero into reform? Whatever. Heero already knew his Father was insane.

SometimelatersometimelatersometimelayersometimeleateR

The music stopped, but for the beat of a single drum. Heero, who had been drifting into the corners of the mind, he'd been so bored, snapped into focus. That drum...

O.o

Duo was held tight by the man behind him, as were two more demons. The area in which he stood had suddenly come alive. People rushed about, getting things ready, preparing themselves, for what Duo didn't know. Then he heard a drum. It replaced the music previously playing with an agonisingly slow beat, pounding so hard he could feel the vibrations through the floor. A door was opened some way ahead of him and light streamed in over the bustling crowd, he was shoved foreward by a guard. They wove their way through towards the open door, and emerged onto a stage. A stage surrounded by millions of people, demons. Directly facing the stage was the 'National Bank', never had anything looked so out of place. The two demons had been silently led behind him. They were pushed onto the stage before him and the crowd hissed and booed like a large-scale pantomime. He smiled, he hoped, in a comforting way. One just turned from him disgusted, but the other smiled weakly back. Distress obviously etched into his young features. Duo wondered what one so young could have done to get such a harsh punishment. The pair were led into the middle of the stage, and then shackled to the wall against which it stood. A man in a uniform followed them on, in his hands was a silver sword. He carried it like a general going to war. He obviously did this a lot, perhaps it was his full time job? Duo didn't contemplate the theory long. Simply because one moment the announcer was speaking, next the uniformed man had plunged his sword into the chest of the prisoner that had smiled at Duo. He reeled back, shocked. He could understand an execution against a 'public enemy' such as himself, but citizens? It was an unnecessarilly cruel way of punishment. _Fitting of Hell_ he thought bitterly. He watched as the proceedure was repeated on the other prisoner. They remained on stage until the first went slack. His body, either dead or unconcious, was unshackled and dragged off stage. The other prisoner put up more of a fight. After five minutes he still stood tall, blood streaming from his side, and the sword was swung, slicing through his neck. Quick and painless, if only it had been that way for both.

Once the head and body had been removed, Duo was instructed to open his wings. He did so cautiously, avoiding the eyes of all around him.

" Walk ahead of me. No funny stuff, no flying and no long speaches about peace." He spoke hastilly, as if simply speaking to Duo was a sin beyond beleif, as though he was tainted for every minute of communication with him. So Duo did as he asked, walking slowly, and looking at the stage. The crowd went eerilly silent, as though they were holding their breaths. The shackles were placed around his wrist. They weighed his arms down so that he could hardly move them. He guessed that was perposely done. One sentance ran through his head. _You're going to die._

" Without sounding corny, have any last words to say?" The uniformed man sneered. Duo thought for a moment.

" Yes. I don't regret coming to Hell, or being in this situation now." The man's smile dissapeared, he was confused. But it didn't last long and he soon stepped back to deliver the final blow.

o.O

Heero was stood up, two strong demons held him back so he couldn't go charging on stage. But still they were having a job. Heero was twisting and writhing, because it was Duo up there. _His_ Duo. Chained to a wall, helpless. The sword was drawn back and their eyes met. Heero saw a smile flicker over Duo's face, a smile that said 'goodbye'. A flash of silver sparks exploded from the ground, fireworks, and the sword was pushed into its final victim of the day.

Heero heard an anguished cry, and took a few moments to realise he had uttered it. His eyes stung with the threat of tears as the sword was pulled free. Blood spilled onto the stage. The tears came, diamonds flying round him as he struggled against his restraints. Duo's wings sagged, his chest heaved and his head fell down so his eyes were concealed. Knees buckled as the blood stained the perfect white of his wings. The executioner laughed, and he heard other laughs from the crowd, jeering and pointing played in slow motion as he watched his worst fear play out before him. The body slacked, the shackles were removed, and with disgust the body was removed.

_He's dead, he's dead. Duo...Is gone._

Heero fell to his kness and openly cried. The men let go of him and looked at him with a mixture of pity and disdain, but Heero didn't see. His head in his hands, he let his heart break. There was nothing anyone could do anymore. Heero Yuy had broken a promise, and in turn, Heero Yuy was now broken himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my God. I just killed Duo? Ahhhh! (Forgetful ducks from rotten vegetables and petrol bombs being thrown at her.) Yes folks, he's dead. Yes, Heero is shattered in pieces on the floor and yes, he is going to tumble into a downward spiral of depression. But don't lose faith yet! There is a wonderfull, amazing, going-to-save-Forgetful's-life surprise in store in chapter 10. (Ducks again after getting hit by tomato) Oi! I said don't lose faith! All will be right in the end. Trust me.

Forgetful.

Oh, and don't hesitate to tell me what an evilo poo I am for killing off everyone's favourite little Shinigami. I'm so sorry. (The realisation of what I just did hits me in the face. Gets on floor and cries.) Sniff, I'm such a bitch...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi! I'd like to introduce you all to some...friends...of mine. These are my muses:

Forgetful: Maikeru...

Maikeru: Hey there.

Forgetful: And Shoichi...

Shoichi: Boo.

Forgetful: Together they are the annoying duo that make up my mind. Maikeru is the desperate one that kills off characters, helps with any fluff that gets too lemon-ish and is generally evil.

Maikeru: That's mean! I do not..am not...Don't trust her people, she needs to take her mental pills.

Forgetful: (glaring) Just wait till I get you out of earshot...Anyway, Shoichi is the sweet one whome the Shoichi in some previous chapter was based upon. He helps with cute fluff, pairings, grammer and happiness. And, before you ask, Maikeru gets all the blame for spelling errors.

Maikeru: Grrrr...

Forgetful: Don't you 'grrr' at me, Mister!

Shoichi: (laughing)

Forgetful: (Broom in hand) Don't make me use this! (Waves broom menacingly)

Shoichi: Gulp, shutting up.

Maikeru: She's just bluffing.

Forgetful: Oh yeah?

Maikeru: Yeah.

Forgetful: (chases Maikeru off fic while whacking him hard with spikey end of broom.)

Shoichi: I guess that means we'll cut to the fic now...I'm not sure when they're gonna' be back. In fact, Maikeru may be taking a few sick days.. So, um, here we go!

**Chapter 10**

Misjudged fates

This part is set before Duo's execution, since I didn't tell you what Quatre and Trowa did whilst I wrote the evil act that I now must be redeemed from...In fact, it starts before the episode even with Arai. (Shudders.) Evil meanie...

Earth: (A day previously...)

Quatre smiled as he woke. Around him were white feathers, soft and warm, and around his waist was an arm. He followed it up to the body that owned it and smiled. Trowa was breething steadilly, still in the clutches of sleep. The feathers that surrounded him were wings, and he snuggled deeper into the white depths, wondering if Trowa would be stiff after sleeping with his wings open.

An angry complaint from Wufei in the next room broke the perfect moment and Quatre sighed. He carefully got up and dressed, silently in case he woke up the sleeping Angel on the bed. Shaking his head at Wufei's cussing, he wandered into the next room.

" Good morning Wufei, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked, noting the startled expression on the Demon's face. Wufei glared at him.

" Quatre you..!What is the meaning of this, this, insult? Why am I tied up in your accomodation on Earth?" Wufei demanded.

" Hello to you too. I suppose you will be wanting answers, I'm sure I would. But you'll have to wait. Trowa's going to talk to you, not me, I couldn't answer many of your questions." Wufei sat, still simply glaring. He was tied to a chair, both physically and magically, and he was stiff from sleeping on it. His mood was foul, and Quatre's offer of breakfast made him suddenly aware of how hungry he was. And, though he hated to admit it, how much he need the toilet.

" Yes, Trowa. Would that be the boy who so injustly attacked me last night? The same boy, I presume, that put that silly smile on your face too." Wufei retorted. Quatre had indeed been smiling, ever since Trowa had kissed him, though it was only a day ago he couldn't help but feel happy. And since he was in a mood exactly the opposite to Wufei's, he ignored the comments and walked past him into the kitchen, busying himself with breakfast.

" You dare walk out on me Prince! Come back here!" Quatre stifled a giggle at Wufei's demands, but didn't move toward him. It wouldn't be wise to get too close to him in the angry state he was in.

Trowa woke to a yell from his captive. The bed and his wing were warm, so Quatre must have already got up. Quatre. He still couldn't place the feelings he had for the boy. It couldn't...Could it? Could love really have found him? He smiled as images from the night before passed in front of his eyes. Opening them, and cutting the images short, Trowa saw the room. The white sheets of the bed were in a twisted knot around his legs and waist, and the bright morning sun shone in strips through the blind. They painted his chest with gold, and illuminated the cream wall on his right. The door was open, and he could hear the Demon's protests through it.

" Injustice!" He grinned. Time to go surprise his lover. He got up, the sheet around his hips, and snuck through the living room. Since Wufei was facing the window, he couldn't see the kitchen or the boy that slid through the archway.

Quatre gasped slightly as arms slid around him and lips kissed his cheek. He turned round so that he and Trowa were face to face.

" Good morning." Quatre greeted, calming down once he realised who it was.

" Good morning indeed. I hope I'm getting some of that." Trowa pointed toward the pan and the slowly sizzling eggs in it.

" These are for Wufei, but I'm sure I could stretch to making you some breakfast, for a small fee..." Quatre smiled sweetly, an unmistakable glint in his eye.

" And what would that 'fee' be?"

" Oh, just a kiss for every bite."

" That's a very reasonable price, I think I could manage that." Trowa agreed, placing a chaste kiss on Quatre's lips. Quatre pulled Trowa's head down and moaned as a tongue ravaged his mouth.

" Oh for pete's sake, I may not be able to see you but I have ears. If you wanted to torture me there are better methods." Quatre sighed, again, and went back to the breakfast.

" I'd better go talk to him now, since he knows I'm up. I'll pay the rest later." Trowa went back to the bedroom and put on his clothes. Carefully he put his wings away, and brushed his teeth, and then went to face the dragon in his living room.

Qhen he came int sight, Wufei groaned aloud.

" This day could not get any worse. What do you want of me, scum?" Trowa frowned.

" I wouldn't say were in a position to be calling me scum."

" You wouldn't hurt me, Quatre wouldn't let you." He had him there. The little blond probably wouldn't let Trowa do anything. Scowling now, Trowa drew his sword and placed against Wufei's throat.

" I don't think even Quatre could stop me. I've decided I dislike you to much. Now, I have some questions that, if left unanswered, may result in you losing a few limbs." Still grumbling, Wufei chose to conform. He didn't have anything to hide, so what would a few questions matter? He knew nothing of importance." First, what did you do with the fallen Angel?"

Hell: (Now, as in, presently.)

Heero sat in his room, alone, and so still he might have died where he was. He'd been like that the whole night, unable to sleep, unable to block the images of blood and death from his mind. And to think he was a part of all of this. He stood up and began to pace his room, the whole place a mess. Partly because of his rage at Duo's death when he'd been dropped in there for the night, and partly because of Duo's struggle when the guards had come to get him the first time. Before all of this, the beginning of all of this.

The flames of the torches danced up the walls. Blue sparks crackled, guards laughed in the gatehouse below, maids scurried past his door, screams of the dying echoed through his mind. He was sick of it! Sick of it all! He didn't want the screams at night, the twisted truth lacing his fitful dreams, the endless lonliness that wouldn't leave him to grieve in peace.

He didn't want to be alone.

Heero was shocked at his need for someone, anyone, to care about him. To worry, to want to see him safe. He wanted someone. His Father was insane, his Grandmother locked up, his Mother probably murdered by his Father, she was dead either way. Quatre was banished to Earth, Wufei still hadn't returned, and Duo...

A strangled sob broke the velvet silence in the dark room. He didn't want to be alone, therefore, he wouldn't be. Tears streaming down his face Heero yanked open the door of his room and raced into the corridoor. Paintings, doors, walls went past in an instant. Blurred lines that could be something but were gone before they could shape anything. Sound passed in stutters, but was always to slow to catch up with him. Perhaps if he ran fast enough, hard enough, far enough, perhaps he could escape reality. Perhaps he could fly up to the sky and hide there, sheltered by the clouds. If he ran, he could jump and be gone forever, be gone, forgotten. Maybe he could reverse time and make sure he never existed.

Suddenly, the world he'd made whilst running was brutally torn from him. The bubble of solitude he'd created burst, and he was stopped, mid sob, by an arm that could have been solid metal. He was pulled into a cold embrace.

" Hush now, cry it out. That's it. It's okay, I'm here." A hand toyed with his hair, smoothing it soothingly. The voice seemed to chase away the shadows that leered. Heero had found someone to care. He cried into the chest and savoured being held in safety, being held close as he shook.

Earth: (A day previously)

Quatre gasped.

" Really? Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

" Yes. " Trowa was sure. Wufei had no reason to lie. " They took him to Hell and your brother found him. Took him." A permentant frown was etched into Trowa's usually controlled features.

" But, all Angels in Hell..." Quatre started, coming to terms with the bleak prospect.

" He's going to be executed tonight. It was announced to the people yesterday after they nearly escaped to an Earth portal." Trowa explained, recalling Wufei's forced tale.

" Heero tried to help him escape? So then Heero...I knew I'd felt a change in him." Quatre, besides the situation, smiled.

" You felt what?" Trowa asked suspiciously.

" I have..a bond of sorts, with Heero. I can sometimes feel as he feels, if the emotion is strong enough."

" What can you feel now?"

" Anger, betrayal and..love. I knew it. He needed someone in his life." Quatre was still smiling, but Trowa was fuming.

" Are you telling me that your brother, lover of suffereing is in love with Duo? That monster? We have to get Duo out now before it's too late!" Quatre looked up hurt.

" I am also a Prince of Death, and yet I love you. An Angel, a captain at that, and yet I love you. Am I a monster?" Trowa just stared at him, lips parted in surprise. " Oh shut your mouth, you didn't honestly think I'd miss all the times in the nights you reported to your supirior?" Trowa shook his head.

" No. And you're not a monster. I suppose...that Heero did try to get Duo out of there. Still, we need to get him out sooner than yesterday."

" I'll get Wufei. He owes me a big favour, he can help us. I can get us into Hell, and I can get us out. But getting Duo will be up to you."

Hell: (Presently)

Soon the sobs subsided, and Heero stayed wearilly in the arms. His head was lifted up and the last trces of tears brushed from his eyes.

" There now. Do you feel better?" His father looked back at him. Kindness showed in his eyes and his voice was soft and understanding. Heero nodded. " It will be over soon. You'll forget about it and go back to your friends. You'll play and race and become a powerful ruler." Heero nodded again, and saw Arai standing in the shadows behind his Father's shoulder in the shadows. The spell broke, he changed the nod swiftly to a viscious shake of his head.

" No. No!" He pushed himself out of the arms of his 'Father' and saw it for the illusion it was. It was his same cold hearted parent, the same one that killed his love and his mother, who'd banished his brother for protesting against death, who'd chained him up and had him beaten by the very same man that was in the room.

" NO! You are not my father, you are not a part of me or my life! I will not be your puppet son!" He turned and fled. Where, he did not know. Anywhere was better than here.

Earth: (Previously)

Three figures crept through the hallways silently. The carpetted floors of Stratford High School were blue, but looked black in the darkness. There was a burning smell in the air, burning and gas. Never a good mix, but since they were in the science corridoor Quatre supposed it was an experiment done by the mortal teens. he wondered what it was like to work in those rooms; To be a student must be wonderful. (Forgetful: Whoa, how wrong is he? Maikeru: Well you wrote it! Forgetful: Shut up Worm!)

They reached an art room. Along the walls were pictures and paintings, most very good. He guessed only the best work was put up on the walls. Some of it however, was so bad it made him want to laugh. But A) They were trying to be silent, and B) Quatre is nice and doesn't critiscise other people's efforts.

Of course, the silent part had gone out the window when Trowa had broken the door to get into the art room. Why would thay have locks on the door of the art room/ In fact the whole school had locks on every door. It was a strange idea.

Wufei began to mutter something. His words grew louder, faster, in a language none of them knew. Quatre had counted on Wufei's magic and his own presence to open the Hell portal, if he was right they should get in here. Of course, the mortals just had to build over it with a school didn't they?

Suddenly a wind tore through the room. Pictures previously on tables and walls went flying, swirling through the air. Everything was soaked by the rain that flew out of the pertal, which itself was just one big blob of light. He wondered what explanation the teachers would give for the mess in the morning? It didn't matter, just as long as they got that angel back and Quatre could see Heero. He could feel his brother's desperation and crying pleas for help from where he was, the Hell portal making them stronger. He'd told no-one that Heero was in anguish. He thought it might have something to do with Duo, possibly with Duo's death. And he didn't want Trowa to get upset until they difinately knew he was gone. However it felt more like...disgust. A cry for help in the physical sense, not the need for consoling. Either way Quatre was worried, he loved his brother, and wanted to get there as soon as possble.

" ready to go save an Angel and kick some sorry ass?" Trowa asked.

" Completely." together, the two and Wufei behind, stepped into the light, and were gone.

**A/N:**

Forgetful: Well tadaaaa! Fini!

Maikeru: No duh.

Forgetful: (sticks out tongue) Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I was on holiday, then I was starting school again. It's dismal I tell you. New school years suck, they should be one big year. We've had to change teachers and classrooms and everything, and now I'm just confused because I lost my timetable and didn't write which room I'm in.

Maikeru: Loser. Heh.

Shoichi: She's found it now though.

Forgetful: I have. (Whacks Maikeru over the head with broom.)

Shoichi: I should really get one of those. Maybe it'll stop him from being mean.

Forgetful: He is mean isn't he?

Maikeru: Don't gang up on me!

Forgetful: Maybe I'll give you to Arai.

Maikeru: NO! (Runs away screaming.)

Shoichi: That wasn't nice.

Forgetful: I know. But it was funny.

Shoichi: (Sigh) It was wasn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Forgetful: So..yeah. This is chapter 11 and I'm really sorry for the errors in the last chapter. I had to post it real quick and had no time to proof read...plus my typing sucks.

Maikeru: You can say that again.

Forgetful: Okay. Plus my ty...HAY! Ingrate...

Shoici: (Sweatdrop.) They're at it again...

Forgetful: Okay, so I didn't explain about the empathy all to well...You know about the little bondy thing, well the 'anguish' felt by Mr. Personality, (AKA Heero Yuy,) was not over Duo dying. As you'll notice in this chapter, that would be impossile. Yeah I'll tell you why later. It was over Heero FINDING OUT that Duo was going to die, or more like working out, but hey. So yeah, he's worked it out. And Quatre's feeling the effects, poor guy...

Maikeru: (cough) Loser (cough)

Shoichi: Oi! I like Quatre, he happens to be a personal friend.

Maikeru: Go drink tea with the onna then.

Forgetful: Maikeru? (Maikeru nods) Have you been watching my Gundam Wing series again?

Maikeru: What? Why...How...But you...?

Forgetful: You're talking like Wufei and you know who Quatre is and that he likes tea.

Maikeru: Damn. She's too perceptive.

Forgetful: Oh, and NEXT TIME YOU CALL QUATRE AN ONNA I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! Got it?

Maikeru: (Gulp) Yuh-huh.

Shoichi: Heh heh...

Maikeru&Forgetful: SHUT IT SHOICHI!

**Misjudged Fates **

Chapter 11

It spewed them out into black with a head battering roar. When Quatre looked up from his face-first-sprawled position on the floor, a familiar darkness pressed in on him. Heero's presence seemed all around him, muffling, although the silent cries for help had stopped. Quatre longed to see him.

" Everyone alright?" Trowa asked quietly. Quatre gave a slight nod, now stood up with a hand pressed uselessly against his aching heart. Wufei, though glaring, also gave a nod." Okay, Quatre can you lead us?" Trowa requested.

" I don't know where the 'us' came from..." Wufei grumbled. Ignoring him, Quatre nodded again nervously.

" This way." He walked past the nearest torch and was enveloped by the darkness.

(A/N: Right now Heero's probably in his 'Rapunzel' room. Duo's still in the cell, Arai's gone off somewhere after the little 'episode' with Heero ect... I know it's hard to keep up, but you'll get it eventually, I promise.)

Quatre opened the door to what was once his room. When he'd left he'd not had time to take anything, and thankfully all his belongings were still there.

" I don't think we'll stay hidden wearing what we're wearing. Well, except maybe Wufei. Here Trowa." Quatre said, handing Trowa a black jacket. It was stylish, slim fitting and Quatre decided Trowa looked good in it. He vowed to make him wear it 'back home'. Trowa, after taking the jacket gratefully, had slipped it on and was now stood in black looking taller and more slender than ever. (A/N: Yup girls, it's the wonders of black.) Quatre himself slipped on a black silk shirt and was ready to go. Since both he and Trowa had dark jeans on and Wufei had his typical Chinese get up, (In black of course...), They'd probably melt into the background pretty easilly.

" I guess this it it then." Quatre mumbled, preparing himself mentally.

" Just get on with it Prince." Wufei snapped. Rolling his eyes, Quatre took a deep breath and opened the door. He slipped out into the dark corridoor, closely followed by Wufei. Trowa, having being told the directions by Quatre on the way to his room, snuck off in the other direction in search of Duo.

" Mind telling me where we're going? I know I owe you a favour but this is a bit much, I at least deserve to know what's going on." Wufei whispered harshly. Quatre looked at him tiredly.

" Fine. we're going to find Heero. Now be quiet, unless you want us both dead." He shushed.

" They won't kill me." Wufei stated smugly.

" No, but I'll kill you if they catch us." Quatre replied coolly with an innocent smile. Wufei shuddered, for someone who was all for peace Quatre sure knew how to make a threat threatening.

They got to Heero's room and Quatre pushed open the door quietly.

" Heero?" He called, and, after some consideration, "Duo?" No answer came however, and he stepped into the bomb wreck known as his brother's room. It was unusual for anything belonging to his stoic sibling to be out of place, and so this was downright weird. The bedclothes were strewn on the floor, along with an overturned table, its contents spilt on the carpet. He went over to the window, which had the curtain rail diagonally stacked across it, having had one of the heavy drape-curtains pulled. Hard. All in all, the place definately needed redecorating.

Wufei had stepped into the cave-o-mess after Quatre, and had soon stooped to pick up a photograph. It was a picture of him, Quatre and Heero. one of the very few which had managed to catch Heero smiling. Though Wufei was only meant to serve the Princes, he had had some good times with them. And could almost say he cared for them, in a brotherly kind of way.

" He's obviously not here. Perhaps that scum-bag of a Ruler got to him." Wufei raised an eyebrow. Times were definitely changing for Quatre to talk that way, that and the whole son-of-Satan-helping-an-angel thing.

" I agree. If, indeed, your Father found a reason to have him removed from his room, it'd be logical to check the dungeons, the tower, the throne room and wherever your Father is right now." Quatre nodded. There was a pause before he continued.

" Just one thing Wufei, please don't refer to Satan as my Father. It hurts to remember I was raised by such evil." Quatre requested, peering out into the gloomy corridoor. Seeing no-one he motioned for Wufei to follow him into the darkness.

" As you wish Prince, I don't like being associated with the jovanistic pig either." Wufei replied quietly as they turned toward the nearest place they thought Heero might be; The throne room.

Wherever Trowa is:

Trowa had felt his heart sink as soon as Quatre and the hot tempered demon were out of sight. He only hoped Quatre would stay safe, he didn't like Hell one bit, even if it was more modern than he expected it to be.

Pausing in the shadows beside the 'National Bank' he decided Natwest and Barcleys didn't really fit with the ice blue of the torches and the demons slowly erecting a stage for the grusome public event. Trowa knew for a fact that every week executions were held as a spectacle for the citizens. He knew people had, were going to and would always be put to death on that stage, a million bodies had gushed forth their life-blood on that network of steel rods that made up the stage's scaffolding. Their blood was ground into the grain of the wood that made up its floor.

Turning at street he cautiously scanned the highstreet from the corner of 'Boots' and came face to face with the gleaming walls around the palace gardens. And, beyond those, the twinkling turrets of the palace itself, yellow lights flickering in the windows. Duo was either in the dungeons of that thing or in the Court-house awaiting trial. Trowa concluded that Demons were a lying bunch of self-helping bastards who wouldn't give Angels a fair trial if they were paid to. Safe to say he went up the street and straight for the dungeons.

They were set slightly away from the Palace, and you had to cross the palace grounds to get to the Satanic home from the prison cells. Trowa briefly recognised that his trip through town had been a waste of time, he could have gone straight from Quatre's room to them simply by walking through some hedges. Oh well, at least he'd found the God forsaken things. Forgive the term...

Slipping through the darkness and avoiding the crackling lamps he finally reached the smooth, white walls of the dungeons. Unlike most mortal castles, this palace had its dungeons above ground. Going inseide he saw a desk. It was almost like a hotel, he just hoped he wouldn't get caught by the receptionist.

_You've got to be kidding me. They don't seriously check in here, do they?_ He snuck closer and explored further, and found stairs behind the counter. Lifting himself with ease over the barrier, he followed the stairs down into the depths of truths that had been hidden for eons.

Back with Quatre and Wufei:

He wasn't in the bedroom. He wasn't in the Throne room. He wasn't in the kitchens. He wasn't with Satan. Quatre was getting more frustrated and more determined by the minute. All he wanted was to _see_ Heero, just chack he was holding up, that he was alright. He woke from his thoughts to a hand on his shoulder.

" We'll find him Prince. He's here, I can sense him, just waiting for you to find him. Come, we've yet to check the dungeons." With a watery smile Quatre followed Wufei this time, seemingly losing hope.

Trowa:

He'd walked through line upon line of empty, festering, rank-smelling cells, none containing Duo or any trace of him. However he was or had been in the complex recently, and as far as Trowa could tell was still there.

" Come on Duo, let me know where you are..." He asked under his breath to no-one in particular. As expected no reply came, and Trowa had to bite back a sigh. This was getting him nowhere and he only had a few hours at most to find that damnded grinning Angel. He heard noises echo through the damp walls and headed towards them. The sound of stuggling filled him with a twisted hope that it was Duo making that break for freedom. He sped round a corner to find the company, whoever thay had been, gone. Down one of four directions, each looking more formidable and likely to get him lost than the last. He went into the now unlocked cell and was almost thrown back out by the overpowering and unmistakable essence of Duo that clung to the walls like glue. It was coated in thick waves around the cold room and Trowa noted with horror that Duo had been in extreme emotional pain in there, and for a while aswell it seemed. He punched the wall with enough force to split open his knuckles.

" Damn." He muttered. " Damn them all to the Hell after Hell."

" Trowa?" Trowa span round at a shakey voice and found Quatre looking worriedly at him from the doorway. Quatre ran into Trowa's arms and stood there for a moment. " I can't find him. I don't know what's happened to him." Quatre eventually mumbled into the Angel's chest.

" Neither can I." Trowa gave a sad smile." Some group of saviours we turned out to be."

" I can feel him...Duo. His presence is all around me." Quatre told them.

" Me too. We have to find him." Nodding for the millionth time that day Quatre pulled away to see Wufei skillfully avoiding them with his eyes.

" We do. And I know where he could be."

They arrived at the door within half an hour. From getting lost and taking longer routes to avoide patrols of guards. The door led into a badly lit room, (Notice a pattern with the unstylish decore in Hell yet?), filled with herbs and strange contraptions. Out of nowhere a little old lady scuttled out from wherever she'd been hiding and surprised Quatre with a hug.

" Quatre my little one! Where have you been? You used to come every few days, I haven't seen you for months!" She garbled quickly.

" Hello Grandma." Quatre smiled.

" And Wufei! You fool." She suddenly gave him a sharp clip round the back of the head. Wufei winced and looked guilty. Lets just say that's a look you'd see once in a blue moon on that demon's face." You've not been either. And you are meant to look after me. Lazy youth." She grumbled. Apparently completely overlooking Trowa.

" Grandma?"

" Hmm?" The strange onld bat pricked up her ears at her Grandson's voice. " What?" She snapped, in a loving way of course.

" Was anyone brought here for your treatment?" The woman made a show of thinking it through. Hand on chin, head tilted slightly, she looked slightly comical. Trowa was nowhere near laughing though. He'd been disappointed by the room. it was lovely, interesting, not all _that_ repulsive, it just didn't contain duo.

" Yes." She suddenly said loudly. Everyone's previously wandering attention was brought back to her." Yes there were three. One was a little shit who just yelled at me. Another reminded me of you Quatre, it wasn't nice to watch him walk to his death with that thought in my poor old mind. And the last...Boy I called him. He's in love with Heero. Speaking of Heero, have you seen him? He's not come to see me either and without all of you I thought I was going to go insane. Plus I want to know what's going on. I never expected it to happen again..."

" Again?" Quatre was lost.

" Again. Another Prince of Heaven falling for an Angel." They all stared at her blankly and she sighed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. " Your Mother Quat, and your Father. A prince of Heaven falling for an Angel, that was how you came about my love." Quatre almost fainted. Trowa was about to have a heart attack, and Wufei...Well he just stood there.

" You didn't tell me this for sixteen years, why?" The cooky lady shrugged. Quatre looked to the closed-off Wufei for guidence. " Oh Skies above, you knew too didn't you? What did I do to deserve such relatives!" Quatre shook his head. Trowa ignored the whole life changing comment just made and went back to the situation in hand.

" What were you saying about Duo?" He demanded.

" Duo? You meen Boy? Well he left me not long ago. He's going to be executed don't you know." Trowa was seething. He had no patience left for this silly old woman. Well would you in his situation?

" Which way did he go?"

" Left my dear, to the backstage area for the weekend announcments. Quatre can get you there, can't you Quat? Oh and Quat?" The woman asked.

" Huh?" She pointed to Trowa.

" Who _is_ he?"

Later:

After many hugs and kisses from Quatre's Grandmother once she'd found out about Trowa and Quatre's relationship, they were finally at the stage entrance, franticly overlooking the crowds the find Duo.

" There!" Trowa pointed, latching his eyes onto the bowed, braided head and battling his way towards it through the crush of people.

" Trowa! Hold on!" He could hear Quatre's drowning cries, just, over the noise and bustle. His heart was in his feet as he saw Duo get lead through a doorway onto the stage.

" Shit!" He cursed, vainly trying to move faster. Suddenly he burst through onto the stage.

Quatre watched it all with a dying heart, Trowa was going to get himself killed.

" Damn it, do something Wufei!" He yelled.

" If I must." The chinese pilot sighed. He muttered an incantation and Trowa flickered for a moment.

" What did you do?"

" Us and Duo are the only ones able to see him now. It's all up to him form here on in." Wufei explained, watching the acrobatic Angel as he was hidden from sight.

Trowa was on stage, but no-one noticed him. _I owe you a lot Wufei._ He mentally thanked.

Duo was shackled to a wall and he had mere seconds before the knife was going to be plunged into his heart. Trowa ran, and ran.

Someone had to go infront of Duo when that knife got too close, and all Trowa knew was that he had to save Duo from death. Even if that meant Trowa died himself.

Forgetful: (Ducks from second lot of rotten veggies and petrol bombs being thrown her way.) Will I kill him? Ha! You'll just have to wait and see.

Maikeru: KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

Shoichi: No! That would just be too sad! (Sniff.)

Maikeru: I know, kill them both! Then both Princes of Hell would fall into a downward spiral of depression.

Shoichi: No! Save them both! WUFEI! DO SOMETHING MAGICAL!

Forgetful: God, you two are so stereotypical. So, to find out which one, or if none or even both die, read my next chap of Misjudged Fates. There I go sounding like a cheap mouthwash advert again...

Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Forgetful: Um, yeah, I know you all _really_ hate me now. And I messed up again by putting 'Another Prince of Heaven falling for an Angel', that's meant to be another Prince of HELL. And there were several typing errors again...Ooops...Still, this chapter you get to find out who dies! And so you should, I've kept you waiting for long enough as it is. (grins evilly) I love killing characters off!

Maikeru: See, she's just as manically depressed as me. You have that same desire to be evil!

Forgetful: Yes. But I can control it and I have a nice side too.

Maikeru: I do too have a nice side!

Shoichi: Yeah. Right. And I'm Santa Clause.

Maikeru: You are? (Eyes go sparkly) PRESENTS!

Forgetful: BOP. (Whacks Maikeru on top of head.) Snap out of it you pathetic worm. (Sighs and rolls eyes.) And yes, To-think-of-a-nice-name is right, Grannie _is_ like Madam Foster. Well noticed, have a cactus cookie! (hands cactus cookie)

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 12 - Can you believe I got this far? Yay!

Last time...

Duo was shackled to a wall and he had mere seconds before the knife was going to be plunged into his heart. Trowa ran, and ran.

Someone had to go in front of Duo when that knife got too close, and all Trowa knew was that he had to save Duo from death. Even if that meant Trowa died himself.

This chapter:

Quatre and Wufei parted the crowds just in time to be confronted by Trowa and a stony expression of determination.

" Don't go doing something rash, Trowa..." Quatre warned to the nothingness in front of him, hoping it would carry to the figure sprinting across the stage.

Trowa knew what he was going to do, it was all planned in a not-so-difficult-to-complete idea in his head. In front of Duo was a space that, if filled, would save his life. And so, Trowa was going to fill that space. He called on his small reserves of magic, enough he hoped, to disguise whoever was killed on the stage. To make sure that when they dragged the body off everyone would think it was Duo. He weaved the enchantment around his fingers, creating the snowy wings, the purple eyes, the hair...Everything that was Duo, everything that made him, _him_.

Quatre lost him. He lost the distraught figure on stage because of a slicing pain that seemed to impale his heart on the wall and punch it till it went from red to black and blue. He clutched at it weakly and stood up straight, fighting against the pain he supposed was coming from Heero, and searching for something, anything to prove to him that Trowa was well, and more importantly, alive.

His whole vision was suddenly cut off as silver sparks exploded from the stage. They brought the tears to his eyes as he saw the figure slump onto the already freshly stained stage floor.

" Oh god no!" He sobbed." No! Why did he? Oh Trowa..." He mumbled, pain stricken, into Wufei's chest. Wufei, although awkwardly, held onto the little blond and gave him what comfort he could. They had seen him begin his magic, but hadn't seen his last move before..._it_ happened.

Trowa had used his magic, yes, he'd thrown himself in front of the executioner and held his arms for a few moments. The executioner frowned in confusion, both from him not being able to move his arms and from something Duo said. Finally, Trowa brought forth the final step to his plan. He let the arms free and the sword plunged into the chest of the fake 'Duo'. He held his breath, would it work? Could magic even be sustained on a corpse? He didn't know, and so prayed to whatever deity, including God, was listening.

Finally he heard cheers, they must have fallen for it. He quickly, breathlessly unshakled Duo, picked him up, and carried him away from the guard that was taking his place. (A/N: Oh come on, you don't think Trowa's stupid enough to kill himself when he could save them both? As if...) The conviniantly placed guard now in the guise of Duo rhasped his last breath and went slack, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Creeping back across the stage, weary that Wufei's magic could be withdrawn at any moment, he finally reached an unhappy Wufei and a distraught Quatre.

" Quatre?" Duo and Wufei jumped after hearing the voice. Duo more so since he'd just been dragged across the stage by some invisable force. Quatre immidiatly span round and, seeing Trowa, reached out and clung to him as hard as he could.

" Trowa! I thought..When that knife...Oh, I thought you'd done something stupid!" Trowa smoothed the blond hair.

" It's allright, I have more sense than that. However Duo...What the Hell happened? Do you know how much time and energy I spent searching and worrying for you?" The one he called 'Duo' looked both guilty and confused, until finally he said:

" I'm assuming the disembodied voice is Trowa..."

" Yes, and you're lucky it is! They almost wouldn't let me come find you as it was." Wufei made Trowa visible half way through his scalding, realising he actually hadn't made Trowa visable to Duo, and watched as Duo's confused face split into a grin. (He mentally prayed no-one would notice the mistake, he was a very proud demon.)

" T-man! You have no idea how much I missed you, and do you think they should get some central heating down here or what?" He chattered cheerfully. Trowa was taken aback as to how Duo could talk that way after a scrape with death.

" You almost just died." He deadpanned, still smiling aside from it all.

" So?" If I wasn't serious in fics, sweatdrops would be appearing on everyone's heads about...now.

" Never mind, let's go now. I honestly don't care about you two, but Prince Quatre and I go back a long way and I don't want to see him die now." Wufei ordered, taking Quatre by the wrist and pulling him along toward the exit of the stage area.

" You all go ahead, I have some unfinished business." Duo saw the smile slip off Trowa's face.

" Quatre-"

" I have to. Wufei, please make sure they get out safely, make sure you _all_ get out safely." Trowa suddenly pulled Quatre into a kiss, thinking it could be the last for either of them. Wufei turned away in disgust and Duo watched gleefully, chattering about how Trowa had needed someone to keep him in check a LOOOOONG time.

" You get out safely too. I'll never forgive myself if you don't." He finally released Quatre and the Prince nodded. Then, before any more goodbyes, span on his heels and ran toward the palace. Duo watched Trowa, who's heart almost visably sank as Quatre faded into the inky-blue darkness. He started as a heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder.

" He asked me to get you out, so get a move on." He heard Wufei grumble.

The run/walk back to the portal was uneventful, and they passed through it without much fuss. It was only very small, Wufei explained, so it wouldn't cause any disturbance to anyone important. Once through (And back in the bomb-shell-hit art room) Duo began to question Trowa about Quatre.

"...And who is he anyway?"

" He's Quatre." Wufei replied, motioning for them to be a little quieter.

" Quatre...I know that name..."

" Heero's brother." Trowa filled in. Suddenly Duo's look became fraught as though he'd left the oven on while he was on holiday. " What is it?"

" Heero! We left Heero down in there! We've got to go back!" Duo lunged for the quickly closing portal, but Trowa restrained him.

" No! Duo I just got you back once, I won't let you run away again!" The portal closed fully with an out of place, cartoon 'POP!'. Duo fell slack in Trowa's arms. The silence was unbearable until Duo bravely broke it.

" Run...away?" He asked quietly.

" I thought, when you left, I'd upset you. I thought..it was that time..." Trowa struggled with his words, tripping over his own tongue.

" Trowa..no. I fell. I would never...I'm not that dumb. But maybe I am. I left Heero, goddamnit! I am such a retarded-!" Trowa interrupted.

" Duo! We'll find him, he'll be fine anyway, he's _royalty_. It's not an excuse to start spouting blasphamy!" He scalded, again. He seemed to always punish Duo, but Duo would always make him by doing foolish things." Come now, we have to go back to the apartment."

Hell (man, I'm really getting bored of having to write where everything is set...):

Quatre had searched the whole palace, all the gardens, dungeons, toilets even! Heero was just..._gone. _

" Damn." He muttered, frustrated and worried.

" Well, I didn't expect you to be here." Quatre froze as his Father's voice filled his head. Their Dad was just _so_ inconvinient.

Forgetful: Short n' sweet. Can't be bothered to continue, I'm reading a good fic.

Maikeru: Chhuh, yeah.

Shoichi: I like it, it's interesting.

Maikeru: Yeah, well you would, 'cause you can both read long words.(sweatdrops) Shit. I just said that in front of the readers didn't I?

Forgetful and Shoichi: Yup!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Forgetful: This is especially written for Jade Cade, whose reveiw made me LMAO. For those who don't understand that, that meant..um...laugh. Also for El Terrible Fizzy, Lady Dragon Wolf Knight (Update goddamn you...), Keiichisei, YukiNoHana1, Serenity Maxwell, To-Think-Of-A-Nice-Name and everyone else who reviewed chapter 12. Okay, yes, love the inspirational reviews. Thank you all so much. From now on I'm aiming for 100, so come on peeps, press the lil' button for me! You know you want to!

Maikeru: Shut up.

Forgetful: Make me, punk.

Maikeru: (shrinks back.) On second thought, it's a free country.

Forgetful: And don't you forget it! Oh, and another thing you shouldn't forget, it was my BIRTHDAY on 27th November...Oh, and according to Jade, it was her birthday the day before mine! Okay people...1. 2. 3...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..join in!...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JADE-SAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu! Even if it is late...

Oh, and just one more eensy little thing, Duo **isn't** the God of Death in this, and he **isn't** going to become it either. Although Keiichisei's idea would have been a really great plot, the war has to go on so I can get this story to have an ending. Thank you so much Keiichisei, where do you get such great ideas? I never thought about using their Mother like that...Oh, and Satan is and will allways be evil. Sorry all Satan fans...If he actually _has_ any fans. (Sweatdrop...)

* * *

**Chapter...Um...oh yeah! 13 **

Misjudged Fates

By Forgetful

Hell:

Quatre turned around and glared, (Which is a funny expression on Quatre's face, come on...)

" I'm home Otousan."

" Just what are you doing here, outcast?" Satan hissed.

" Poilite as ever. I came to see Heero, and since you've got more than me on your case at the moment I suggest you let me pass." Quatre stated confidently, even though his voice was doing better than he actually was at that point. He winced when Satan's unpredictable laughter sprang up again.

" I think I might just humour your request, if anyone can pull Heero out of his depressed stupor, it's his pansy of a brother. Go ahead boy." Quatre hesitated for a moment, sure that if Heero was upset about Duo he wouldn't be in his room, and he'd already checked everywhere else." Well don't just stand there, I don't know where the boy's gone so go look for him!" Although he hated complying with his Father's angry requests, Quatre left anyway. He figured his concern for Heero was worth more of his time than his hatred toward his parent.

_Now, where would I go if I was a heartbroken, grieving Heero?_

Only one place really stood out, a place they'd built together. (Heh, yup, you got it. (wink)) Quatre turned on his heel and set off to find his brother.

* * *

Earth:

" For the sake of my sanity stop pacing! It's giving me a headache!" Wufei yelled at Duo, who was busy wearing holes in the carpet. Duo simply stared at him for a while, annoyed, before plopping himself onto the sofa. (Yay! Plopping! Sorry, I have a strange love of that word...) Wufei had managed to ignore Duo's nervousness for a while by polishing his sword,(1,) but by that time he'd begun to grind the blade into a stump. And Wufei was very attatched to his sword. He would have continued ranting too, if that Angel with the damn gravity-defying hair hadn't sent him a glare of back-off-or-I'll-string-you-up-by-your-balls.

" Duo, it's okay. Heero's fine, and Quatre's probably going to go find him before he comes back. You can trust him." Trowa consoled, resting a warm hand on Duo's tense shoulder.

" If you say so. " Came Duo's grumbled reply. He knew it was going to be okay, Heero could take care of himself, but...What about Arai? And Heero thought Duo was dead for God's sake! How was he _not _supposed to worry? " Stupid royalty..." He mumbled.

( Note: I know I keep interrupting, but AHHHHHH! It just started snowing here, first snow all winter. So pretty! I can see it from my window...awww!)

" It'll be fine. Quatre and Heero are very close, I've known them fifteen years and that's the one thing I'd swear about them on my heart." Came an uncharacteristic assurance from the chinese demon. Duo only hoped his two companions were right, if they weren't, there really would be all Hell to pay.

* * *

Hell: Yeah, the scene changed again...-,-;

The gardens were empty, and the torches burned low. Quatre stumbled through the bushes and leftovers of the Festival of Death, scanning everywhere for some sign of his most probably hysterical brother.

" Heero?" He called tentively. Finally finding a path he recognised, he followed it to a crossroads of garden paths. The statue of an angel in the middle had her hands directing him to the clearing, their clearing. The fragile ornament had never belonged in Hell's gardens, but he now had an idea of why it was there.

" Mother." Of her he only remembered a caring touch and comforting warmth. The lingering smell of cinnamon that she'd always had with her. He'd never really thought about what he'd lost before, and now he knew about her past, it explained a few things.

" Heero? Please be here..." He turned the corner and swept back the ivy curtain. Between the swirls carved into the twisting trees and the spinning shards of glass dangling from their branches knelt Heero. His head was bowed and his shoulders shook, like a pilgrim paying homage in a fantastic temple. " Thank God I found you! Well, not God, but...I'm sorry it's an expression I picked up on Earth. It's really not so bad up there, and Trowa...You wouldn't believe what happened, and I came just to...-" Quatre trailed off from his nervous bantering when Heero's head snapped up in surprise, the tears clearly visible on his cheeks.

" Quatre?" Suddenly he buried his head in his palms and cried out; " They took him Quatre! And I...I did _nothing_." His shoulders lurched forward as he began to cry more violently. His moment of nervous insecurity passed in a flash when he saw Heero's state, and Quatre rushed over and took up his sibling in his arms. He whispered comforting nothings into Heero's ear until the Prince calmed down, and idly he played with the chocolate brown hair.

" It's alright, I'm here. I'm sure we can get this person back. Father can be persuaded, with the right resoning, we could probably even get him to allow them a room in the palace if we tried." Quatre resoned, his Father really wasn't all that desicive (No, I can't spell that word.)

" You don't understand, he _killed _him, in front of everyone, in front of me just to get me to bend to his will. And all that was after he asked Arai to...to...I don't want to go back to them. Those sick, twisted...-"

" I'll kill him." Quatre, although confused over this dead person and just what Arai did, knew that Satan had gone too far. He had to have done something seriously perverted to have broken Heero...Heero, the one that would usually be in his place comforting him after Quatre himself had witnessed to horrors of his Father's inhumane side. Oh, how the tables had turned. The strong had become the broken, and had only other broken to fall back on. " I'll kill him and burn his corpse." Heero was silent. Never in all his years of existance had he heard Quatre utter a threat. Tears remained at bay while he worried over his brother.

" Quatre I...You would never condone such a act."

" He has no dignity, no humanity, no emotions or empathy, and for that he dosn't deserve the life he has. Not _any_ life. But...What did he do?" Quatre relaxed his hold on the other boy briefly, enough for him to pull away and study the tear stained face.

" He killed Duo, my Duo." Fresh tears followed the tracks of their already dried up kin, and Quatre stared at Heero in shock.

" What! No...But...Trowa and Wufei, are they alright? How in the name of all that's good did he find them? Please tell me they're alright!" His own eyes prickled at the thought of the bright-eyed braided boy being erased forever, but his worry for the others kept his grief in a seperate corner of his mind.

" Wufei was there?" Heero looked up, hopelessly confused and wondering how Quatre even knew who Duo was.

" Yes, Trowa and Wufei were with him when I le..eft...Damn." Quatre realised with a grimace that he'd got it all completely wrong. "You're talking about the exectution arn't you?"

" Yes, but..-"

" It never happened."

" What?"

" We stopped it."

" Quatre, just tell me what happened!" Heero burst out. Quatre was silent for a moment before standing up and sitting on the previously neglected bench.

" The execution never really happened. When I was banished to Earth, I met an Angel." Qautre noticed that Heero didn't even flinch at his startling fact. " His name is Trowa. He's been looking for Duo longer than I've been away from you, and when he found me he asked for my aid in finding him. I said yes, I knew I had nothing to fear from him. Earth is usually a neutural ground. He gave me a home and a life, a disguise to get me through the mortal world. After weeks of fruitless searching, Trowa spotted Wufei. If I hadn't been there I'm sure he would have gotten himself killed, but eventually we convinced Wufei to work with us. He told us that he'd found Duo and taken him to Hell, and that you had him. We prepared, and Wufei helped us. Using his magic we got into Hell undiscovered, we found Duo just as he was going onstage. With an illusion spell, Trowa got onstage and switched Duo with a guard. They left a few hours ago, and as far as know are sitting at home right as rain." Heero looked gobsmacked. He suddenly broke out in a grin and gave Quatre a suffocating hug and a kiss on the forhead.

" That's just changed my whole life. Thank you for coming to find me Quat, but now we're going back to Earth."

* * *

(1) I'm not going to call it a Katana, since that's a Japanese sword, not Chinese. And Wufei is Chinese , and I don't want to be incorrect, so you do the math. (grin) And if you don't like that, then just pretend there are no Katanas in Hell. Yeah, I called it one before, but I know it's wrong now. Sorry all. --;

And chapter 13 finally raises its ugly head! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but the Christmas period was very busy for me and I had no time. Plus, I did my Christmas themed fic '12 days of Christmas' (To be continued next Xmas) and that was the only writing I did over the whole time. Other updates may still be slow. Quicker, but slow, as I have my mock exams coming up this term.

On a lighter note, I read through chapter 1-6 at home and cringed at all the terrible spelling mistakes! Holy cow, did they suck! Thanks for pointing them out, I changed them on my home copies but never put them on for some odd reason. Anyway, next chapter Q and Hee-chan go to Earth! However, Heaven isn't going to be pleased with either Trowa or Duo, and punishments ensue. Will the couples stay together after all the hurdles they jumped? Will Heero escape his Father's evil clutches? Will Wufei ever get paired with anyone? And will this author ever stop using rhetorical questions and dictonaries that don't help at all? Nobody knows...


	14. Chapter 14

Here's anohter chapter for you all!

Thank you for telling me about Wufei's sword! I have been dutifully informed that it is, in fact, a dao. Not a Katana, as it is most commonly referred to as. I hate to be wrong, which is why bad spelling doesn't suit me (Even though it's my major problem anyway.) and I like to make sure whatever I say is reliable and does justice to the origional. --; Guess I'm just weird that way. Boku wa hen da...

**Warning:** There's some gore in this chapter peeps. Other than that, I quite like it. :grin:

And a friend found a fantastic quote for this story that comes from a film called Little Nicky. It goes;

If your father was the devil and your mother was an angel...

...You'd be messed up too.©

Heh, isn't it great?

**Chapter 14**

By O.Forgetful.O Yay, I changed my name!

Quatre and Heero were undisturbed as they ran through the winding garden paths. Heero thought it ironic how they never once ran into trouble, where he and Duo hadn't been able to move without it being on their heels. Quatre stumbled blindly after his brother, knowing his route only thanks to his hand clasped tightly by his sibling prince, and with the knowledge that soon he'd have to find a way to tell him about their mother. Although, he still didn't know wether or not it was their Father who killed her.

The trees and grass soon gave way to a simple earth clearing, this was the Earth portal that Heero and Duo had been caught at, and the icy remnants of Heero's discussion with Satan were still easily visable. Heero summoned it and it opened at his command, as Quatre had lost his privilages when he was disowned he could no longer travel the ways of the layers (1) without a guide.

" Come." Heero suggested bravely, after a moment of uncertanty. They both stepped gingerly into a patch of nothing and were gone, although their expressions betrayed the thoughts that they kept. The worry that they'd just simply walk forward and look like fools, still alone in the garden. As it happens, it worked and they found themselves in the forest where Quatre had started out.

" Which way?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded in the general direction of the road.

Elsewhere on Earth:

Duo woke to the sun on his back for the first time in weeks, which on their own had seemed to stretch on for months. Although warm and happy to be back in the light, he found it a painful reminder that Heero wasn't there with him, and that he couldn't share the sunlight for the first time with the prince.

He'd found his dreams filled with him, Heero, always there and just out of reach. Suddenly, a Magpie's screech was heard through his open widow, Magpie's could symbolise anything but...It was a bad omen, he could tell.

" Duo?" A quiet knock came on Duo's door, it slid open to reveal Trowa, a smile on his face.

" Good morning Duo, I have something to show you." However exiting it might have been, Duo just wasn't a morning person, not even when it came to breakfast.

X

Trowa had woken that morning to an urgent knocking, and had dragged himself out of bed with a light of hope in his eyes. Well, he could hope, couldn't he?

Stumbling to the door he'd woken himself up through pure self-persuasion, picked up his sword to be safe, and had pulled it open and let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Quatre smiled at him prettilly, and Trowa dropped his sword to envelope his love in an embrace.

" I was so worried, you aren't hurt? We've all been waiting, and Duo's been pacing and driving the Demon mad." He pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips, cupping the blond's face. The noise of a throat being cleared brought them both back to the present. Quatre blushed and laughed nervously.

" This is Trowa, and Trowa, this is my brother, Heero." Trowa held out his hand and Heero shook it warmly, he'd have to give this boy a talk to, just to check he was genuine. " Could you try to get Duo up Trowa? I'm pretty sure Heero wants to see him." With a silent nod Trowa left compliantly, and Quatre turned to face his brother seriously. " Father's not going to like this, is he?"

" No. But Father never liked much anyway."

" No, I don't suppose he did." Quatre toyed with an old looking table cloth, noticing they were both still stood out in the hall. " But what about Duo and Trowa? Surely Heaven is going to want to know about, well, us." Heero nodded solemnly. Of course, heaven would definitely object about it's angels consorting with demons, and the idea that they had the heirs to Hell right there...Well, neither of them were safe. But on Earth, they should be safer than anywhere else.

" Wufei!" Quatre's startled greeting made Heero turn around swiftly. Another surprise to add to the growing pile.

" Prince Quatre, and Heero. It is good to know you're both well."

" Wufei? I didn't think you'd have stayed after...everything..." Heero both stated and asked, the demon wasn't known as 'patriotic', but he'd had past run-ins with the angelic kind, and seemed to prefer the company of demons immensly. Heero hadn't expected the just boy to stay.

" I couldn't very well leave you with these people, could I? Besides, that father of yours was giving me a headache." Quatre smiled and Heero nodded, the comment could be taken two ways, and all boys understood the double meaning. Wufei would stay on their side.

" I'm afraid he insists on sleeping, just come in. I'll wake him up later. For now, come in." Trowa spoke quietly, not feeling welcome within the little reunion, but feeling there were still some things to discuss. The princes walked into the living room where Quatre preceeded to promptly collapse into a sofa chair. (A sofa chair: a very small sofa that seats two people, but only if they're close. Resembles a big chair, hence the name.) Heero stood nervously by the couch and watched as Trowa whispered something in Quatre's ear before wandering off once more. Only the brothers and Wufei remained, and Quatre cleared his throat nervously.

" I have something to tell you Heero, something I suspect Wufei already knows." Heero eyed the two suspiciously while Wufei looked like a rabbit in the headlights. " It's our Mother, Heero..." Wufei visibly relaxed, and Quatre wondered just what Wufei had thought he'd known. " We never saw much of her, but do you remember that time we couldn't explain?" Heero's look of confusion made Quatre want to sigh impatiantly, this was already difficult enough. "The mirror Heero, remember the window mirror?" Of course...

_Random Flashback..._

They'd been talking excitedly about the upcoming festival of death, it was funny how things always seemed to happen around that time. Both brothers were around twelve, and Wufei wasn't anywhere in sight, for the moment.

_" So, we get to do the decorations? I already had some ideas anyway."_ A younger, happier looking Quatre walked backwards so that he could speak to a twelve-year-old Heero behind him. The two were in the delapidated part of the castle, no-one ever went there because there was no need to. It was abandoned. However the boys found it a good place to hide, to just be without the fearful presence of Satan at their backs. They stopped in a light-filled room, it was all cream, which was odd for Hell. There was a large window and a four poster bed with white silk as the curtains. bookshelves lined the walls, and there was a dressing table and windowseat. Pictures on the walls were framed, but so faded you couldn't make them out. But, in Hell there was no sun to fade photographs, even if they did keep all the torches lit there it wasn't enough to fade the picture. Neither knew how that had happened.

_" I thought you'd enjoy it, and Father was in a reasonable mood. I think the hunt helped his spirits a little." _(AN: In a review somewhere, a wonderful reviewer mentioned the fact that I contradicted myself. Having said at one point Heero could kill easilly, and Quatre couldn't, and then saying that Duo would be his 'first kill'. What I meant was that it would be his first humanoid/angel kill, he'd killed animals before, something Quatre can't bring himself to do. Preservation of life and all that.)

Heero settled himself on the bed. It was odd that the room hadn't been cleared out of the personal belongings. The sheets were still on the bed, there were still prefume bottles on the dresser. It was creepy, but the two still felt drawn there. He looked over to his brother, realising the blond hadn't moved and there had been silence for a while. The sight that met him was distressing. Quatre was white and wide-eyed, staring at something over Heero's shoulder.

_" Quatre?"_ He looked behind him, there was nothing there. Standing up, he shook the little blond, trying desperatly to wake him out of the trance he was in. The boy didn't even look at him, just lifted a limp arm to point to the same spot behind Heero. He looked again.

_" Quatre, there's nothing there. Quatre!"_ The boy was lost, and he scanned the room, hoping to find whatever was causing the strange turn in his brother. And that's when he saw it.

On one wall was a full-length, silver mirror. The carvings round the edge were of roses and secret things, a pendant hanging from a thorn, a parchment sealed from prying eyes. But, if you looked for longer, you could begin to see a forest with unicorns and sprites dancing. It was like a window into the world beyond what they knew, one that would make a man insane if he gazed to long at the flowers and wonders there. And, in between the trees, you could just make out a winged woman with blond hair and piercing blue eyes...

However, Heero took no notice of the fact that there was a colour picture in a silver carving, his gaze was held fast by the reflection in the mirror itself. Easily he made out Quatre and himself, but there was a figure behind. The woman from the silver-carved forest. What disturbed him most was not that she wasn't there when he turned but remained in the reflection, wasn't Quatre's unnatural stillness, it was that both he and his brother had _wings._ In the reflection only of course, but there they were, as though they'd simply been hiding for twelve years. Innocent and white, just like angels. Suddenly the woman spoke, but her voice betrayed her beauty. It was rhasping, grinding, as though someone had cut her throat. Surely enough, her reflection began to gag, and crimson blood dribbled from her mouth as the racked with ragged coughs, splattering on her white dress.

_" On't...t...im...Dn't...et...him...Don't...let...hm! Scop the massacre! Scohh...!" _Her choked warning was barely registered as her eyes became black. She cried blood-tears, letting the red stream down her face. Still choking, but giving up on words, she stood. Her mouth was one big hole of red space, the liquid from it ran down her body and pooled on the floor, staining white satin slippers. Her neck sported an ugly gash, the wound raw and blistering. Her hands dropped to the floor, followed by her wonderful wings, leaving her two bleeding stumps at her wrists and shoulder blades. More crimson joined the flow. Her hair matted with the red and gold looking so painfully like the royal flag. Suddenly her knees gave way, no, it was like an invisable sword hacked them off, and she collapsed. Lines appeared all over her and began to seep like old scabs. Heero couldn't tear his gaze away, it was horrifyingly captivating. She reached toward Quatre in the mirror, and then exploded. Blood showered everywhere as the lines broke apart like a jigsaw, and collapsed like a burning tower. Heero only broke away when the scream of his brother shattered the eerie silence. Spinning on his heels he saw the back of Quatre stepping backwards, away from a river of blood snaking toward them both. There were no body parts, unlike in the mirror, but when Quatre turned around to face him, Heero could see clearly the blood that had been sprayed over him. It stained his face, and it was then that Heero grabbed his hand, mindless of the substance on them. They ran from the room, never to return. And Heero wondered, had the woman been ripped apart, then and there, in reality as well as in the reflection? If not, then Quatre's appearance couldn't be explained. But Heero still didn't know, he hadn't wanted to.

_:End Random Flashback:_

He frowned. They had an unspoken agreement, not to talk about that inexplicable event, and yet here Quatre brought it up again.

" Yes. I remember it." The woman's last word played over in his head.

" Heero, that woman had wings. _We_ had wings. It was a sign." Quatre explained hurriedly, trying in vein to find a simple way to make it easier to say.

" If it was a sign, what did it mean? And why bring it up now?" Heero sighed. Quatre was skirting the issue, he knew. His brother was like that, stalling until he could make it easiest on everyone, but taking forever in the process.

" It was a sign from Mother. Grandmother told Trowa and I, our Mother was an angel Heero. She was an angel, and she was murdered." Quatre deduced the murder from what he'd seen that day, they'd always suspected it. But they'd always suspected their father of the act, now he wasn't so sure Satan committed it.

" Please tell me what you're thinking, you know I don't like your silences." Quatre asked quietly. Heero looked up with a fire in his eyes.

" So we're half casts. And our mother was murdered. By whose hands?" Demanded the stoic teen, suddenly wanting all the answers at once.

" I don't know. I don't think I want to. I just want a family Heero, and we've always made do. We've had eachother, but now he's exiled me. I worry, I don't like you being there alone, I don't like being here alone either, even with Trowa." I single tear slid down the overwhelmed blond's cheek, and Heero felt his heart hitch. He hadn't thought something like this would affect Quatre so much.

" Hush." He pulled his brother into an emrace and ruffled his hair. " I'm staying here. With you and Duo, and Trowa. Perhaps even Wufei will remain with us." Quatre pulled back and quickly slipped on the mask of composure, but nodded to show he understood. They didn't have to be apart.

" HEERO!" Heero was suddenly attacked from behind and found his face assulted by the lips of his Angel. " You don't know how much I worried! I think I annoyed Wu-man past the point of insanity 1 and then Tro was completely calm, though I knew he was gonna' collapse if you and Quatre didn't come back soon. Oh, and I think I migh have worn a hole in the carpet but-"

" Duo." A white and worried looking Trowa stood in the doorway with the phone in his hand. " Zechs just called. Heaven wants to speak with us, and orders are to bring the princes and the demon too." The room went silent.

They were all stuck between a rock and a hard place once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 Past the point of Insanity, it's a great saying and a fab Full Metal Alchemist fic by a friend of mine, go read it minna!

AHA! So heaven's pissed. And it's Zechs that got them in trouble. Keiichisei, I had to use one of your fabulous ideas, and so I put Zechs in a high up position. Couldn't make him or Treize (who will be coming into this.) God, I don't like the idea, plus I could offend some people. So he's an archangel, and in this case Trowa's superior. Yes, I was going to write up the part with Heaven, but the idea for the flashback came out of nowhere and took up so much, and I wanted to post soon. Next chapter we'll get a look at where Duo and Trowa live, and meet oh high-and-mighty-two-names. AKA Zechs. Till then,

Love you all sweeties! Oh, and lets get to the 100 marks on reviews! Go on, I've been writing loads, it only needs to be four of you! Please?


	15. Chapter 15

:Eats own foot out of boredom: Okay, this chapter came out of the need to finish the fic and complete brain-numbing boredom. My cat is incredibly ill along with my grandad, and so I'm sad. :sniffle: And I'm in trouble...so the next chapter may be long overdue. Don't blame me, too many people are already doing that. --;

Oh, and a giant THANK YOU! Many arigatous, to The New Shinigami Hikari! My random yet inspirational conversations with you were funny and got me to get off my butt and write this. :Evil grin:

* * *

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 15, And I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!

Thank you all :cries:

" What...but why? What did they ever do? He can't, I won't let him I...-" Duo was clinging to Heero like a lifeline, Trowa himself was white and those from Hell were confused and yet fearful. Not one of them felt welcome in the land of God.

" Duo. Perhaps he doesn't even want to hurt them. It may be that Heaven wants peace, allies. It could even be that the Archangels ask them to fight against their Father, numerous explanations could fill the void that you've stuffed full with fears of punishment." Trowa spoke the words steadily, but knew he wasn't even fooling himself. It was Heaven, and neaither side took prisoners anymore.

" Isn't God supposed to be, to be...merciful? He is forgiving and loves all. Willing to give a second chance to anyone..." Duo muttered to himself, barely audible through Heero's tightly clenched shoulder.

" He's right. Or is that all propaganda by a vengful dictator?" Heero asked monotonously. Trowa shook his head sadly.

" God hasn't been with us for years." Ears pricked up around the room, the only listener that wasn't taken aback was Duo, but he still seemed to be resisting the idea." He was deeply saddened by the acts of Satan, and the retorts of his own people. He became, so I've heard, withdrawn, and now no-one can speak with him. He has people booked for meetings that are eight years late. He no longer controls what happens to us, it's the angelic council that decide now." He walked toward Quatre and took his hands. " You can go now, all of you, and neither Duo nor I would stop you." Quatre bit his lip and looked at his brother.

" And Trowa, what would happen to you for not turning us in?" There was a silence that rivalled any silences before, heavy with the wait and antisipation, until Trowa reluctantly answered.

" Duo and I, we would be executed for treason or desertion. Unless I got us a document for leave and we came to live on Earth, but the chances of that are slim to none." Quatre turned his face back to the angel before him.

" I'm staying right by your side, wherever you venture." He stated decisivly. Heero had been listening intently, and for his part chipped in.

" And I won't leave Duo, it's life with him or none at all." Trowa looked to the floor, apparently finding it extreamly interesting.

" Please, please go. Run now...I don't want to lose you. To be _responsible_ for losing you." He all but whispered the request, and wouldn't look up until Quatre pulled him into a posessive embrace.

" I hate to do this to you Trowa but...I'm not going to leave and that's my final word on the subject. Heero's too." Quatre rubbed the small of Trowa's back comfortingly. "It'll be alright, we'll get them to understand. Angels have more compassion than my Father, and we managed to convince him to change his mind a few times. Didn't we Heero?" His brother gave a nod.

" You all dragged me into this." Wufei's voice was stern and left no room for negotiation."I won't let you desert me now. I'd already blame you if I died, so take responsibilty for ruining an easy, well paid job and take me with you." He crossed his arms to emphasise the point, and Trowa sighed;

" We shall have to leave in the morning then, and get there by dusk. It's not so eay to go up as it is to go down. Until then, Quatre, can I speak with you?" Quatre nodded, and the two left for the bedroom; the only room left unoccupied at that time. (Just to stop any ideas --;)

" I'm glad you're staying Heero, Wufei. I don't know what I'd do if...if..." Duo sniffed, he'd been fighting the whole time just to be with one person, and now even his own home were against him.

" I'm glad I'm staying with you." Heero replied, and then looked over to the sophisticated Chinese boy. Unspoken words passed between the childhood friends. Words of 'thank you' and 'I'll always be there'. :Chokes: Bleh...the CORN!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quatre practicly fell into Trowa's arms once the door was closed.

" Why didn't you leave?" Trowa didn't move to embrace him, nor push him away. Just...stood there.

" I couldn't. You find it hard to lead me into danger, I find it just as difficult to leave you in it. I know however, that facing this together is the only way we have a hope. So I stayed, there must be a way, surely?" He looked up at the Angel expectantly. Trowa was silent for a while, before 'hm'ing.

" We'll see soon enough." He sighed." Really I'm glad you'll be there." He finally wrapped his arms around the blond beneath him.

" I love you Trowa." Leaning foreward he caught the boy's lips in an unexpected kiss. "What time are we...You, being expected to bring us by?" Trowa laid his forehead against Quatre's, trying to ease the thoughts buzzing around his head in droves.

" At most, tomorrow evening. But we may end up with an armed escort if we wait that long. We'd have to leave in the morning anyway, and I still need to get certification to pass back through to Heaven."

" Oh. I see, I wasn't expecing it to be so soon." The clear disappointment in Quatre's voice was undeniable, and it was such a short time. Trowa couldn't help but think of it as having only a single evening left to spend with the one he loved. It was certainly a glass half empty.

" No. No-one ever does. I should go and phone Zechs..." He smiled as small hands tightened their fisted grip on his shirt.

" Please, couldn't we just have...a little time together?" He smiled and kissed the top of the golden head.

" If that is what you wish Little One."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Duo was curled up against Heero on the sofa chair, and Wufei was reading an Angel's book called 'A Demon's Reasoning'. Judging from how he frowned every few pages, the two on the chair realised it must be a biased piece on Hell, and that it was most likely insulting his race. Bad move.

" Duo?" Duo opened eyes that, although he resisted, were slowly pushing him toward sleep.

" Mnng?"

" Who is 'Zechs'? I'd feel better if I knew what we'll be dealing with." Heero requested thoughtfully. Duo crinkled his brows as he concentrated for a moment.

" Well," Wufei put down the book and took an attentive yet comfortable position on the couch. " Zechs Marquise, formerly Milliardo Peacecraft, is one of five men. They make up the core of the Angelic council, and beyond them there are seven more. Twelve in all, but the five I mentioned are the ones to finalise decisions, the others are more like a debate section. It's just so they look democratic." Duo stopped for a moment before Heero nodded him on expectantly. "Trowa and I have known Zechs for a long time. We both lived in a village that was attacked by demons when we were only five, we'd already become friends at that point." Wufei's face visably fell and his eyes were downcast, he almost felt responsible in a way, for all those apparently un-necessary deaths. His mind noted Duo was still talking, he needed to know this, even if his kind were in the wrong, he could repent. Or he could try to at least. " When the village was destroyed all the survivors were taken to the refugee camps set up. There were many then, still are now, as more raids hit and homes are lost. Anyway, Trowa and his family were seperated at the tramway, the trams would have taken us to the camps. I stayed with him, because I knew he's never liked crowds. Before we knew it, the tram and our remaining family members were whisked away forever. At the station, we were left lost. It was by pure chance that Zechs came along. We spent twelve hours in that station. Just wandering around, and when it came to the last tram, just before the station closed, there he was. He'd seen Trowa, who was looking increasingly unhappy as the whole thing progressed, and had come to see if we were alright. When we explained to him, he knew there was one chance in a million we'd find our families again, and yet didn't want to send us on alone. He ended up looking after us in his big, expensive mansion. Heh, up until a year ago we were rich as kings. Living like them too. Thankfully, after nine years, we found all the people from our village. They'd made a new town, a new, thriving life, and welcomed us back into it. We're both in his debt, and know he'd never lie to us about the problem at hand. But if he's said there's nothing he can do, I'm afraid I'll have to believe him." The room was silent for a while, digesting the new-found information.

" You think we have an ally in him then?" Heero queried.

" Definitely, I'd trust him with my life. Already have a few times." Duo grinned cheekily, leaving Heero to wander just what the comment meant. He ignored it, filing it away to ask his lover later. For now he was content to enjoy their last untroubled night with him in his arms, and did just that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quatre moaned as he felt the cool wall through the back of his shirt and the hot mouth that ravaged his own. He gasped when cold hands brushed the skin on his stomach, feeling feather-light kisses trail down his neck.

" Trowa..." He sighed as the kisses halted at the bottom of his neck, to be replaced by a tickling breath that caused his own breath to hitch.

" I'll never let them take you. Together, always." Trowa's husky voice promised, even through the threat of immenant danger.

" Always." Quatre agreed, untucking the white shirt from Trowa's belted trousers. Trowa smiled.

" It's not an obligation. Love." Quatre's wide eyes shot him a look.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean," He stole an unsuspected kiss and smiled fleetingly again, he hadn't smiled so much in his life. " That just because this is an...unpredictable night for us, you don't have to." Quatre looked dissappointed, and yet a little relieved. Trowa wondered if he'd ever had any such romantic encounters before.

" Have you ever been in a relationship. Like this, like us, before now?" There was that expected yet heavy silence before the blond answered.

" Yes. I've had 'encounters'. None of them were for...love. Simple lust and power hungry fools who thought they could get to Father through me. But, I've only had one relationship before this that I would call intimate, and even then we never..." He trailed off. Looking somewhat lost, he focussed on the floor, thoughtful.

" It's alright." Trowa lifted Quatre's head by the chin. "We'll wait until you're completely comfortable."

" But..-"

" You stayed when I wanted you safe, I get one wish in return. And I wish that you are entirely happy with whatever we do together." He stole another kiss from those sweet lips, and then excused himself.

Quatre was left alone, back with the thoughts of that 'encounter'. Encouter really was the best word to use, as it seemed the affections had been one sided, he'd been strung along. He screwed his eyes shut. Betrayal was something he despised, and yet he coudn't forget it, not forget those eyes, that hair...

_Trowa would never, never abandon me like that. Use me, he loves me. He said so, and I trust him. I do trust him. I do trust...? I do. And he loves me, as I love him. I'll always love him._

By the time Trowa had closed the bathroom door and come back to the bedroom, Quatre was curled up loosly on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He walked over and pulled the covers up, placing a kiss on the pale cheek.

" Love you." He pulled the door closed, but left it open enough enough for a chink of golden light to fall on the covered legs of the prince.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Hey Trowa! I thought you and Quatre'd be busy a few hours yet." Duo said, giving a suggestive wink.

" He's tired, we should all get some rest before tomorrow." That seemed to close the matter, and he slipped back into the bedroom, and that was the last they heard from him.

" We should sleep too." Heero agreed, attempting to get up. Duo trailed his hands over his lover's chest, effectively holding him down.

" Sure you don't want to engage to bed in some other activities?" He purred. Wufei chocked on the air.

" Wha! I don't want to hear that sort of thing, especially about Heero." He pulled a face of disgust and left the room sharpish, but not before poking his head around the door. " I suggest you go to sleep. If you keep me up I'll be forced to take further measures." Duo groaned.

" He's right though, I need to sleep to be prepared for everything, anything, tomorrow." Duo noticed that Heero was slightly colder than other times they'd been together, he wondered if it was a product of stress. If so, sleep would help that also.

" Alright. I'll fold out the bed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, the group stood in the crisp, frosty air. Trowa led them through the slowly waking town, toward a little chapel. Next to a road, with a school near-by, it didn't look anything unordinary. But, as a 'House of God', it was a doorway. A broder between Heaven and Earth.

" We'll have to go up. There are a few landing stages, but otherwise it's non-stop climbing.

" Climbing what?" Quatre asked, his fingers entwined in Trowa's.

" You'll see." He walked up to the alter as Duo locked the main doors. They both bowed toward the crucifix at the alter before Trowa closed his eyes.

Quatre didn't notice the light at first, mistaking it for sunlight playing across his skin. But when he turned, he could make out a pale, almost white rock. Eventually the light retreated, showing that it was indeed a cliff face. He gasped.

" It's...a stairway?" He asked. Trowa nodded and Heero remained silent.

" Let's go." They began up the stairway that could lead a thousand men to their deaths, but could deliver a thouand more to paradise.

* * *

Okay, well I didn't know Duo and Trowa were going to have been brought up by Zechs. It flowed out of me then I read over it and went 'Holy cow, where did that come from?'. Also, I hate it when people make Quatre out to be all defensless and weak, it really bugs me. And those fics that make him completely innocent, that just wouldn't happen. He has eyes. :Wink:

So I gave him a couple'a old relationship wounds. No, it was no-one you know. Just some random OC hat he will get over very quickly, thank you oh-Boy-Who's-Hair-Defies-Gravity. :Grin: It's not going to be mentioned much again, I don't think he'll come into this, but I'm considerring him being in the sequal. (you guys got any ideas for the title of the sequal?)

More soon!

Forgetful


	16. Chapter 16

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 16, Woot!

By Forgetful

The steps were cut directly into the chalk-like face, so that it came up as walls, sealing them in. Quatre dragged his hand along the right hand wall as he climbed. His hand was never white, even though dust fell onto the steps, it never collected on his palm. The church had disappeared a long time before then, the crack through which they could just make out the crucifix was gone. Thanks to the monotony of climbing and the surrounding colours (being white and grey, and white...and grey.) his mind pounced on the chance to scan over the events of the past few weeks. Or was it simply days? It'd all seemed to have merged into one indecipherable splodge in his head. He supposed it began with his father, everything seemed to lead back to that man. And then he'd met Trowa...

Trowa. He glanced over to the mysterious angel. The staircase was barely wide enough for two people to walk side by side, and so they walked single file, Trowa was just ahead of him. This was the reason that no-one else, including Quatre, noticed the openning in the rock until it was too late.

" Ah!" The wall he'd been leaning on suddenly dissapated, and like the landing of stairs in Hell's Palace, gave way to a flat expanse. Quatre only noticed the flat floor though, as he found himself approaching it rapidly before those familiar arms encircled him and narrowly prevented his painful fall.

" Are you alright?" Trowa asked him. Quatre just looked up at him dumbly, until Duo whistled his appreciation.

The blond span round to reprimand the braided boy, but he wasn't fast enough to tell wether he'd been teasing them, or just admiring the view. And what a view! They seemed so high, and yet the atmosphere was so easy to be in. Around them was a sea of white, that met with a clash the pale blue sky at the 'horizon'. The sea could have been clouds, or rock, or shining water. None of them could tell.

" It's beautiful." Quatre breathed. "Are we at the coast Trowa?"

" You could say that Q!" Duo flung his arms around the blond's shoulders, completely ignoring the fact that the queston was directed at someone else."But don't go swimmming, 'cause if you jump in there you'll be falling for eternity." Quatre's eyes widened, and Heero who'd been silent throughout the whole journey decided to question the angels.

" How far are we from Heaven?"

" We'll need to travel for about two more hours, and then we'll reach the gates." Trowa replied impassively. Heero frowned.

" The gates?" He queried.

" Oh man the gates! I forgot we'd be going through there. Since I fell I never went through them...Hey Trowa? You did tell Zechs I fell, right?" Duo blabbered, surprisingly, Trowa seemed to be able to keep up pretty easily.

" Yes Duo. And in answer to your question Heero, the gates are a crossing. Mortals that come into Heaven go through the Pearl Gate. Angels, and in this case Demons, go through the Moonstone Gates. There are nine gates in all." Trowa sounded as though he were reciting from a textbook, which Quatre supposed he might be. He didnt know about or if Heaven had a school system.

" What are the other gates, do they all lead somewhere? Why have so many?" Quatre asked eagerly.

" There is one which leads to Hell, is there not? The Topaz Gate." Wufei's unexpected voice cut through Quatre's questioning, to be answered by Trowa once more. He didn't think he'd spoken so much in his life.

" Topaz, Gate of Trauma and Desperation. Yes, it leads to Hell. There's also the Sodalite Gate, Gate of inner peace and the gate all dead angels pass through. The Jasper Gate; One that leads to Eden, where God is said to reside alone. The Amber Gate which leads to the Angelic council's halls. There they shall decide your fates. The Celestite Gate; leading to the Unknown Realms of Heaven. Amethyst, Leading to the libraries and scholars of Heaven. And Haematite..." He trailed off, leaving a heavy silence.

" What is beyond the Haematite Gate?" Heero pressed.

" Death, War. The Gate there is one of imbalance and unwant, a Gate of Trickery. It will lead you to the War between Heaven and Hell, if it feels like it. If not, it will leave you to wander the halls of nowhere forever, much like the drop here." He gestured vaguely to the rolling seas before them.

Quatre broke the silence of thought, deciding it wasn't one he was comfortable with.

" We should eat something here, to make it easier to face climbing more of those stairs." He offered, taking the pack of Heero's back. Duo groaned his protests.

" What! More stairs? I thought we were already there..."

" No, there's still two more landing stages like this one. Besides, I already said we still had two more hours of climbing." Trowa answered.

" No, you said two more hours 'till we got to Heaven. I guess I just liked the idea of not having my legs turn to jelly because I bent them up and down too long!" Duo was quickly silenced, and his mood improved once they'd gotten some food into him. Even though he did complain endlessly once they started up the climb again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two angels stood beyond the gate, watching, scrying, spying on the travellers. A gloved hand waved over the picture and it was gone.

" I never thought I'd see him again." A male voice pondered, smooth and light.

" No, but God works in mysterious ways, even if not directly." The other, also male, replied. He walked toward the Gate, which was a beautiful translucent white, and laid his palm to it.

" I have a lot to thank the Lord for. I never thought...I wonder if he remembers me?"

" Who, God?" They exchanged smiles.

" You know I didn't mean God. I meant him." The picture came back to life, playing in a scrying pool that was one of many among the pillars and marble. An empty hall that carried on and on and on and on...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They reached the second landing within the hour, and it had seemed to the whole party that the steps were getting steeper.

" I really hate stairs." Duo groaned and leaned back onto the wall, a dramatic hand to his forhead.

" Trowa, do any others use these stairs?" Wufei asked, a look of pure irritation on his face.

" It is very unusual to run into others on the Stair, but they are there and will be climbing either ahead or behind us." Trowa replied.

" So if we wait at a landing we might meet some people? I'd like to talk to someone who doesn't know where I'm from, just to meet someone from Heaven without them hating me." Quatre explained. He was looking over his shoulder, and noted that Wufei was doing the same thing. " I don't see anyone."

" No, I've never heard of a case where two people who didn't set off together met on the Stair."

" I heard this one guy started climbing before his friend, and then his friend started climbing five minutes later, but they couldn't see eachother. The guy who set off first said he'd waited twenty minutes for the other guy, and that guy said he'd never stopped. They met at the top, but didn't see eachother exit the Stair." Duo put in his worth, retelling the story that he'd probably told to merchants in the streets as a snip of gossip. Trowa nodded thoughtfully.

" Either way, I don't think waiting at a landing for too long is a good idea. No two people see them in the same place, and so it's guessed that they move, or disappear." At this point, three of the group stepped back onto the steps and eyed the flat land warilly." We should move on."

" I'll be right behind you, I just need to adjust this damn mortal contraption." Wufei replied, setting the backpack down and fiddling with the buckles.

" I'll wait with ya buddy, after all those stories it wouldn't be safe to go places along right?" Wufei rolled his eyes, but accepted the idea, and soon the others were beyond sight, behind the stair's chalk wall.

" Duo?" Trowa's voice floated down the steps.

" Yeah, me and Fei are almost done, just coming T-man!" Duo yelled back happilly.

" My name is WUfei, Maxwell. Not 'Fei'." Wufei growled.

" Alrighty Wuffles, whatever you say!" The braided baka grinned.

" Duo!" The call came again.

" I said we're coming!" He shouted, slightly annoyed.

" Just come here Duo!" He rolled his eyes.

" I'll be right around the corner Wu-man!" And with that he disappeared onto the steps. Wufei growled and stood up.

Duo searched the stairs and scratched his head. There was no-one there, but he was sure he'd heard Trowa call.

" Trowa? Hey T-man, whaddya' want?" He called, slightly worried. When he got no reply he rounded the corner to ask Wufei." Hey W'Fei, you heard that call didn't you?" When he got no answer to that either, he panicked.

" Guys? Anyone! Helloooo! Ah Hell, please don't say I'm on my own please, please...YAH!" A ghostly touch on his shoulder made him yelp and spin round, going down a couple of steps and into a fighting stance.

" Ah Trowa, don't do that! You scared me shitless!" Quatre laughed lightly and Trowa smiled. " I thought you'd all gone and left me." He beamed.

" Where's Wufei?" The group turned to face Heero.

" Um..."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Wufei dropped the pack when he was trapped from behind, his arms pinned to his side by arms that encircled his lower chest. He struggled, pulling with all his strength against whoever, whatever, had him. He froze when it kissed his cheek and then fought more visciously.

" Let go of me you twisted thing! Don't you know it's dishonourable to sneek up on a man when his back is turned!" Wufei cried, vainly attempting to elbow his attacker. Light laughter came from behind him.

" You haven't changed a bit." he was released suddenly and turned to face, with a sudden thought, the man behind him.

" Treize?" He asked in an incredibly quiet voice.

" Hello again Wufei." The refined young man replied. "It's been a long time since we two spoke like this." Wufei's hand was to his mouth, trying to hide the fact that it was hanging open.

" But...But I saw you die. You _died_ Treize. I can't believe...You're not him, you can't be. This is Heaven's cruel trick, or has Satan caught up with us so quickly? I refuse to believe you are him, how dare you dishonour his memory like this!" Wufei stopped ranting as 'Treize' walked toward him, he backed up until he felt the all-to-solid wall behind him. Treize loosly took hold of both the chinese boy's arms and held him there.

" Just listen to me Dragon, please?" Wufei thought it over, taking into consideration his position and what information Heaven had.

" Fine." He caved."But if I find you arn't him, don't expect to live." Treize smiled, and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Wufei's ear.

" When I died, I died for you. That shot I took, it was meant for the only sorcerer left in Hell, they would stop at nothing to make sure that sorcerer was gone. Though I knew this, I thought that if I took it, you would have time, just a few seconds, to get away. To live. I'm glad that you took those seconds, that my life wasn't given in vain." Wufei was silent, studying the floor and the dust at his feet.

" That doesn't explain why you're here now."

" No, and yet it does. I died for you, don't you see? That self sacrifice was all God needed to give me another chance. He let me come up here, to Heaven, with the promise that one day, you would come back to me. And now I'm thanking everyone and thing that I know of that you're here." Treize finished.

" You're in Heaven...as an honourary angel?" Treize nodded.

" Do you believe me?" Tears began to well up in the eyes of the Dragon warrior, and he threw himself into the arms of Treize the 'Angel'. " It's alright, I'm here now. I won't leave you like that again. I promise." Once the initial shock was over, Wufei pulled back and roughly scrubbed his eyes, effectively ridding himself of the incriminating tears.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't show such weakness, but...Treize. I didn't think I could go on! I was left alone, and they blamed _me_ for your death. I would never, I couldn't forgive myself. But now, I will make it up to you. And that's my promise." Treize pulled him close and kissed him, bringing his hands up to cup tanned cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" I swear this is _not_ my fault!" Duo exclaimed, waving his hands franticly in front of his face. Heero, finding it to be an effective method, took hold of both wrists and kissed the lips of the Fallen Angel. Hard. The others were searching the landing, which was, incidently, empty. None of them could find the demon, and as they were close to Heaven, Trowa was worried, which means he blinked a mili-second quicker than usual.

" We know it wasn't your fault Duo." He reasoned. "None of us called you, which leads me to believe another Angel had a hand in this. If Wufei is clever he'll carry on climbing, and will meet us at the top. There's nothing we can do but hope he'll be there." The others nodded in solemn acceptance, and began to grimly climb once more.

:Picture a clock going really fast. There you go! We're now an hour later:

An hour later :grin: bright light washed over the group who had previously been diluted by shade. The stairs had gone, spreading out until they were no more. Looking back, one could only see the unblemished marble floor. It was rose-pink, with a penticle made out of white and grey marble seemingly carved into it. And, around the edge of the penticle's circle, were nine huge doors.

" The Gates?" Quatre asked quietly.

" Yes." Trowa replied, taking the small boy's hand. Hoping it wasn't all too daunting for the Hell-brothers. Heero, who'd managed to detatch himself from Duo after the kiss that had acted as a silencer, surveyed the scene before him. He could sense they were very much like the Portals Hell used. However, instead of coming out of the natural scenery, these were giant, solid Gates made from precious stones. Behind them was nothing, giving the impression they led nowhere but into the sea-like clouds. They just rose up out of the pentacle, alone and stern, like ancient giants. He felt oddly drawn to an orangy-copper coloured Gate. It was old and unused, and had carvings and wards of sealing all over it. Even as a person who used no magic he could see them. _The Topaz Gate._ His mind supplied._ The way to Hell...Home._ His eyes lazily followed the other Gates, acknowledging their colours and images, but always his gaze flicked back to the Topaz Gate. He barely even noitced the deceptive little door crammed between Gates of the colours Blue and White, but once he knew hat it was, he avoided it.

" The Haematite Gate." He started as Duo's hand wound it's way up to his shoulder."You don't like the idea of that Gate, do you?" The Angel asked, kneading Heero's shoulders.

" Hn." Was the only response he got, and Duo was annoyed. _So much for him opening up..._

" He's here!" Quatre's joyous cry alerted them all to Wufei's return, along with someone else.

" Glad to see you returned, demon." Trowa greeted, going down on one knee." General." He nodded to the man behind the chinese boy.

" Get up Angel, if anything I should be bowing to you, not the other way around.' Heero's ears pricked up, had he heard right? Turning slowly, he came to the sight of...

" Kushranada?"

" Prince Heero?"

" You died, what did the Superior Siblings 1 do this time? Resurrect you?" Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" No, far from it, I got off on a catch. Thanks to Wufei." One glance to the demon showed him to be blushing profusely. Treize seemed unaffected though, and continued standing and smiling politely.

" Heero, who is this 'Kushranada'?" Quatre piped up uncertainly, gripping Trowa's hand tightly. Heero shook his head; of couse Quatre wouldn't know. The sweet boy wanted nothing to do with death, and this man had _everything_ to do with it.

" He was a general, in the war, on our side. We used to sparr, but he died in battle. Valiently, I heard, protecting our Sorcerer. Meet General Treize Kushranada, leader of our forces, or what used to be ours anyway." Heero waved a hand in Treize's general direction.

" Pleased to meet you, I assume, Prince Quatre?" He gave a slight bow, looking genuinly interested in what they all had to say.

" Yes. I'm charmed, but...If you died, what was the 'catch' that saved you from the Beyond?2" Quatre's face crinckled adorably as he tried to figure out how an act so impossible had been acheived.

" I took an attack meant for Wufei, because I love him." Silence. " God decided that was enough to give me a second chance. Before we go on, I must get you to a safer location. I believe there is someone here eager to meet you all." The white gate, made from Moonstone, began to open with the horrendous noise of a train crash and a Heavenly choir mixed into one. Through the noise and the lights, they all squinted to make out the advancing figure. One who was tall with long platinum hair. Duo's face lit up.

" Zechs!"

Whew. Well that took me a whole day. Writing on and off, and whoah, did I just write out a whole chapter of crap that wasn't planned? That's right people, I did it again. At this point my plan of this fic says Trowa and Duo should be talking to the high council, and they both get banished to Earth, but now it's a whole new twist. I get to condemn people again! WOOT! Okay, no. This is not just going to be a replay of events in Hell, however I might have to drag a cookie old bat up to Heaven to lighten the mood. :grin:

Maikeru: Whatever. This is a lot more fun than usual. I get to torture the plot bunnies and get ideas out of them, as Forgetful has none of her own, OW:holds aching head:

Forgetful: I do too have ideas. And don't bring the plot bunnies in here, you know they chew the couch.

Shoichi: And they're scary!

:End on face-vault silence:

1 Superior Siblings-referring to God and Satan.

2 Beyond-where Demons and Angels go when they die, the empty void that is life after life after death. As in Treize's case, Demons can move up to Heaven after death after life, but only through self sacrifice or another selfless deed.


	17. Chapter 17

I AM SO SORRY! I know, this is so late! But...I have excuses! Firstly, I had exams. A whole week of torture and revision. Then, a friend of mine, his mum died. It was totally out of the blue and it was just a little close to home, you know? It made me think, but, not on that, my beta also hasn't been in touch, so half of this is unbeta'd. Hope it isn't too bad...

I apologise for any religious offense this fic might cause, throughout any chapter. It was unintentional. Gomen. :Bow:

Many, many thanks to my new beta, without her this chapter would be a mess of stupid spelling mistakes and terrible typos:grin:

Everyone wave and say THANKS! Oh, and I re-read all my reviews for inspiration, and I love you all. :sniff: There are some really sweet ones.

**Misjudged Fates**

Chapter 17

By Forgetful

Duo was immediately enveloped in a hug as he launched himself at the blond. The others watched in amusement.

"It seems as though you have stranger friends than the ones I've already met, Zechs." Treize smiled in a disarming way, hand clamped tightly around Wufei's.

"Indeed I do, meet Duo, the leech currently creasing my council dress, and the silent one is Trowa Barton. They're quite as odd as you. I'm sure you'll all get along like a house on fire." He motioned for Trowa to come forward; which he did, though not before sending an apologetic look to Quatre, who was still nervous despite the friendly faces. Finally peeling off Duo, who was then content just to grin at his side, Zechs took Trowa's outstretched hand with distaste.

" I haven't seen you in months, and you greet me with a handshake? I think not." He used the arm to pull Trowa into a bearhug, where the tall boy was oddly dwarfed by the even taller archangel. "There now."

" I had almost forgotten how tall you are Zechs. And who can forget that wonderful way you bend people to your will." Trowa smiled.

" It's an amazingly useful skill to have, and you should learn it some day." Zechs playfully cuffed the side of Trowa's head, and then sighed. "I've missed you both more than I should, I'm glad you're both back safe. And with the boys I've heard so much about!" He gushed, moving toward the rest of the group.

" 'Heard about'?" Heero queried, raising an eyebrow in Duo's direction. The angel just shrugged.

" Yes, I'm afraid I was unable to overlook your joining our group, Zechs knows...almost everything I suppose." Trowa toyed with a loose thread on his trousers apologetically, and Heero dismissed it with a nod. Zechs though, felt some explanation was in order.

" I didn't tell them you were with my boys though. I would never put any of you in that dangerous a position, not when the council are still against it so absolutely. They found out by tapping into Trowa's report after a tip off from an disloyal servant of mine. I apologise."

" It's fine. None of us would ever blame you, you've been nothing but warm and hospitable towards us." Quatre's sympathetic side came out, and he soothed the older man with it. Trowa thanked God for the little blond once more.

" It's not come to anything bad as of yet." Heero agreed. "We're safe until the trial."

" Thank you, but to completely clear the plate I shall offer you comfort and luxury until that time arrives. Time to go home boys." Zechs moved gracefully up the marble steps to place his hand on the moonstone gate, which glowed with his handprint even after he had removed his hand. They both swung open slowly, making a bigger gap than just the one open door had. Beyond was no longer just an obscure light, but a clear, white, pillared walkway. Beyond the pillars stretched lush pastures and meadows filled with spring-flowers, and there was no roof but the blue, blue sky, dotted with white clouds. As they all descended the steps on the other side of the gate, it swiftly closed behind them without a sound.

They soon found that in between the pillars were crystal clear pools filled with flying fish of vibrant colours that jumped out with jets of water as they passed. The marble gleamed in the sun, the birds twittered in the hedges far beyond them in the meadows, and it was...Heaven. (Heh, say thank you to LadyDragonWolfKnight for the pun there.)

The sound of rapid running water came swiftly to them, and Duo grinned once again. He shared a knowing glance with Trowa, and Heero decided it was most likely something he wasn't going to enjoy.

" Did you bring it Zechs?" Duo asked.

" Of course, how else would we get there?" Duo whooped and Trowa smiled, a rare thing considering their situation.

" What?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo just tapped the side of his nose and laughed.

" You'll find out soon Q!" Only Wufei seemed to mind the new nicknames Duo had suddenly sprung upon them, but it was still a sight to see Quatre's disappointed face turn to one of confusion. It was the second time he'd been called that.

" 'Q'?"

" Yeah, your new name. Like it?" Duo bounced along beside him.

" I've never had a nickname, and I do like it. It makes me feel...part of something." Quatre looked slightly distant for a moment.

" That's exactly how you should feel!" Duo agreed. "Because you _are_ part of something. If only some OTHER people could understand that." He mock glared at Wufei who rolled his eyes back.

" My, aren't we a happy crowd?" Zechs mocked.

" Oh, we're happy. It's just Wufei has some issues." Duo laughed when Wufei's expression turned dark.

" Maxwell..."

" Now love, you do have issues, we all do. And anyway...-" He lent down and whispered something in Wufei's ear, inaudible to all others there. Duo only laughed harder when Wufei blushed an intense red.

" No. Way." Heero's loud refusal brought them all away from the situation. Their eyes fell upon a new scene; before them, the river, crashing as a powerful force against the Earth's rocks. It led to a waterfall not far away, which also crashed, and nothing could fight the waters to avoid its fatal pull. And there, further up the bank, was an interesting contraption. A thing of paper and wood, a work of art was the only way to describe its paintwork, and it had an air of majesty about it. It appeared to be an ornate fkying machine.

Now, I call it a 'flying machine' not because it was old fashioned, but because it could never be mistaken for an aeroplane. It resembled a boat with wings and patterns of the earth flashed across its side to guide its flight. Zechs, who was most obviously its owner, laughed at Heero's obstinate refusal to ride it.

" Why not? Don't tell me Satan's heir has vertigo?" Heero grimaced.

" I do, and with that admission I repeat; 'No. Way.'" Duo latched onto the boy's arm, and dragged his finger down his chest.

" But it's the only way to get there Heero, and I _really _want to show you around. Please?" Heero let out an uncharacteristic sigh-slash-gulp, then set his jaw.

" If it's the only method of transport then...I suppose I shall have to. It's that, getting lost in a hostile realm, or going back down thousands of steps..." Heero glanced toward Quatre who didn't seem too opposed. But then, even his gentle brother didn't have a problem with heights. Hanging his head out of sheer reluctance, he allowed himself to be led by the now babbling Duo.

" Seriously Heero, you'll like it here. It's a lot like that place in your garden, only different, and it's really worth the ride. Besides, it can't be that bad..."

As the two had their voices drowned out by the river, Trowa turrned to the blond beside him.

" I trust you don't have the same problem?" He asked. Quatre smiled sweetly.

" Not at all, I was just wondering how it flew, that's all." They followed the others to the deceptively flimsy-looking conraption. The paintwork afore mentioned seemed to have a life of its own, and the numerous eyes followed them from its hull.

" It uses a complex system to utelise sound waves, it then uses them to modify and re-route the winds. The sound waves are laced with magic and contort the wind and the water vapour from the waterfall so that it suspends the ship, effectively, in midair. Although really we're riding more on water than air." Trowa' voice remained monotonous throughout the explanation, like a teacher, and Quatre couldn't help but wonder if he'd be a teacher who taught impeccibly or one who was completely ignored and disregarded by the class.

" In english that means you get this little fairy chick to sing and her fancy voice gets the wind to give us a piggy-back." Duo supplied, popping his head over the railings on the deck above them.

" It isn't a fairy, Duo. It's a Midante."

" I still say it's a fairy." Duo grumbled, pulling his head back into the ship. He turned to Heero in hopes to ease his fears. "Do you wanna' see how it works? It's a really secure system, so if you see it maybe you'll realise we're perfectly safe." Duo offered. Heero nodded uncertainly. Surely the system would prove its worth?

Duo lead him through the deck area to a small room. Its ceiling was low, and if he'd been just a centimeter taller he would have had to stoop. Candles flickered, their shadows dancing on the walls, and the bright warmth of the sun's first setting rays filtered through a small window.

Opening a hatch in the wooden wall, Duo reached in and pulled out an ornate golden bird cage covered by shimmering silk. As he swung it from its resting place, an undignified squeek was heard and Duo rolled his eyes.

" Drama queen." He uttered, and motioned for Heero to follow him out onto deck and to be quiet. The deck was deserted, and they quickly crossed the area - small compared to the deck of a real ship - to enter another room. However it was less of a room, and more of a command centre. The walls were glass set in dark steel, and the sunset was seen easilly ahead of them. There was a large wheel for steering, and gages and clock-like things set into the table next to it, each whirring with little hands spinning. Across the glass room was an alcove; one which jutted out at the very front of the ship and had a gate across it, it was about big enough to hold a bowling ball. Duo dropped the cage onto a table and grinned at Heero.

" Go open the hatch over that cupboard over there." He ordered quietly. Heero did as he was told, opening the gate across the alcove and turning to see Duo peering under the silk cover on the cage.

" Duo?" He asked.

" Alrighty, done. Let's get this baby started!" He placed the cage's door against the open gate, and shook it a little. A small figure floated, dejeted, out and into the sunlight. It was female, from what Heero could see. Long blonde hair, ivory skin, big blue eyes...It was like a tiny, girl version of his brother really. Only, where he had once seen angel wings on him there were bluey-green dragonfly wings on this creature. 'Hmph'-ing, she sat down in the middle of the alcove and protested silently to being woken up. "That, Heero, is what we call a Midante. She'll be powering the ship." Heero felt his heart flutter. There was no way they were going to put their lives in the hands of this..._fairy_? She didn't look very happy with the situation, it was very possible that she would get tired or fed up and just stop, and then the ship would plummet down and into the churning, crushing river below...

" Heero?" Duo's voice brought him back to the present. "You okay? You looked a little green."

" I'm fine, it's just...what if it stops? Singing I mean." He asked, voicing his fears.

" Really?" Duo laughed. " Nah. she doesn't want to die any more than the rest of us do. Besides, once she starts singing it's harder to get her to stop than to keep her going. She gets lost in the music, you'll see." Giving a reassuring smile, Duo turned and yelled out of the open door from the cockpit area. "Zechs! We're ready!"

Within minutes Zechs' form darkened the doorway and he strode over to the hatch where the Midante sat.

" Thanks Duo." He nodded, and then he began. Heero wasn't sure quite what he did. Over the top of the little gate, Zechs touched the wood and symbols burst into life. They were all shades of purple, blue, turquoise, pink, green, gold and silver, but he couldn't count the number. They all faded after the first fingertip grazed them and their firey appearance dimmed.

Inside, the Midante had stood up, and her head snapped this way and that. She took uncertain steps toward the gate, and jumped suddenly when she came into contact with it.

" Midante are blind." Duo supplied, seeing Heero's confused face. Heero just nodded at him. It was beautiful, Duo thought, Heero's expression of awe. He was completely enthralled and looked stunning.

Suddenly, the Midante burst into shrill song. Her voice was clear and true, and it vibrated through the ship's very being. A feeling of weightlessness took them all, and Zechs took hold of the wheel.

" Let's fly."

Outside, Trowa had helped Quatre over the top of the ropeladder and both now looked out over the rails toward the water. With a slight judder, they began to move, and Trowa smiled at Quatre's jump.

" It's meant to happen." He assured.

" How high does it go?" Quatre asked in wonderment, watching the ground become a green and brown blurr beneath them.

" So high that people below look like ants." It took off with a whoosh and Quatre both clutched Trowa for support and was thrown against him. Air rushed past, loud and cool, buffetting the two figures that clung together.

Finally it levelled out, and the wind died to only a minor roar. Quatre unwound his arms from their fixed position around Trowa's waist and let them simply hang around it instead. Daring to look out beyond the ship's railings, he saw forests and fields below them. Lakes and rivers dotted the surrounding landscape, and directly beneath was the higely wide, white-rapid river and waterfall. Specks of spray, like diamonds, were flung up from where the water plumetted over the edge, and it went down amazingly far. Beyond was a landscape entirely different; one side of the river was thick, deep forest. The other side was a huge city of silver, gold and cream. It shone, surrounded by clouds even though it was on the ground. Spires reached out towards the sky, and domed roofs glistened in the sun.

Taking a deep breath of Quatre's scent and the musky air of dusk, Trowa uttered the word which came to mind.

" Home."

WHOHOO! You have no idea how long this chapter just sat here half finished. Gah. Well, done now. And I started a new fic too called _Pure_. I'm proud, I'm also proud because I did the race for life! (A huge marathon that's run by women in England - and beyond? - for cancer research.) We're doing it again next year dressed up as pink fairies! Pink's the theme y'see. I'm very happy with myself. :kisses medal:

Please review!


End file.
